


The Lost Things

by GreenJewel



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Characters pairing, Comfort/Angst, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Inhumans - Freeform, M/M, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Suicidal Thoughts, Vision disability, angry and ruthless ronan, caring Ronan, depressed heinz, you had no idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenJewel/pseuds/GreenJewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan came to Earth by order of The Kree's government. But instead of completing the assigned mission, he made a small adjustment; which would change him in ways he could never imagine. Because the prisoner he took in would also be his doom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Diviner

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first effort of literally trying to pair every characters of these two actors together. I just went "hey, they were in MCU together; so why not do something about that?". So I'm trying to develop it more. Let's see how it'd turn out. 
> 
>  
> 
> The characterization of Ronan was kinda based more on the comics than the Ronan you knew in GOTG; but they are just slightly different. And there were some mentioned events in Agents of Shield so you would understand it better if you had seen the show. (it was so amazing, btw. go see it, you won't regret)

Ronan walked quietly through the large laboratory which was well hidden under thousands meters beneath the ground surface. It was Hydra’s base, he was informed. In his black long robe to cover his entire tall body and the strange blue skin, he could blind into the darkness; or he liked thinking he himself was the darnkess. Everywhere he passed, life was taken away if he deemed necessary. Only the Kree planet deserved life. And this was also why he visited a new planet called Earth, or Terran in his language, to fulfill the mission set by the Council. 

 He walked along the aisles of the lab, curiously observed the computers and the analysis chart on the screen under the dim yellow lights. He said nothing but when his guards announced the coming of his prisoners, a dangerous smirk crossed his face and he approached the empty main hall.

 Now there were hundreds of men and women kneeling in front of him. Their hands were tied behind their back; some were in a white long coat looking terrified; others were in formal suits looking so stubborn and cocky; which he disliked immediately. But Ronan looked at them pleasingly; the human were now at exactly what they were meant to be – kneeling in front of him defenseless and pathetic.

 He signaled Nebula to do her job: interrogation. She stepped forward with a piece of crystal black cylinder shape in her hand, threw it up and down as she hooked her eyes on every prisoners kneeling there.

 “Where did you get this?”, she asked coolly.

 “They got it from an airplane before it fell into the ocean.” a man in suit stuttered the answer in fear after several moments of silence.

 “Where did it land?” she leaned closer to the guy that just answered the question.

 He swallowed nervously before shaking his head.

 “I don’t know. They were following SHIELD team and they caught it, brought it here for us to study its function. And they did not tell us anything else.” a female scientist in her lab coat spoke hesitatingly.

 Nebula’s round robotic emotionless eyes pierced through the girl who was shivering nervously.

 “Have you learned what it is used for?” Ronan’s thunder voice rang suddenly from behind.

 Nebula narrowed her eyes at the girl waiting for her answer. She shook her head; followed by many other scientists as well.

 ‘Very well – “, the commander in chief just said when there was an outbreak at the end of the crowd.

  Some agents in suits have managed to escape the tied hands and started fighting back with Ronan’s guards. But the human’s physical strength was no match with his gun force so the rebels soon ended with the cries of witnesses.

 “May be it’s time for you to find out”, Nebula smiles excitedly and glares at Ronan twisting the crystal piece in her hand. Ronan nodded briefly and his assistant smashed the piece hard on the floor; where it broke immediately and the blue dirt escaped entering the air.

 The first line prisoners didn’t have time to comprehend the situation. They turned into black statues made of coal right away when the blue dirt touched their skin. Panic and screams spread quickly; the main hall was a mess of sounds and Ronan watched the scene from outside without any emotions revealed on his face. Before he may enjoy this but seeing it too often made it less interesting for him. Now he simply wanted to see the same scene yet on a larger scale, genocide for example.

 

 “You take care of the SHIELD’s traces,  whatever it is”, Ronan instructed Nebular as their guards prepared their ships to leave.

 Before they got on their ship, a painful scream went loud behind their back so the two turned around and their eyes widened at the sight. Among the black fragile statues was a man alive screaming at the top of his lungs when he looked at his hands strangely. The ties had been broken and many guns were aimed at him now. But the man  still on his knees curled himself with his head hiding in his hands to control the sound he made.

 “What has happened to me?”, he cried out.

 Nebula intended to approach him but Ronan reached out to stop her. He motioned for the guards to turn down their guns as well. And the leader of the Kree stepped closer to the miserable human kneeling near him.

 He knocked off all the statues on his way to approach easily; with a light touch and they fell into ashes.

 “No, don’t break them.”, the human screamed out desperately standing up now to fight Ronan away from the dead around him. Many of them were his friends for years and he couldn’t stand watching them breaking into nothing left.

 Ronan wrapped his hand around the man’s throat and lifted him up easily. The man kicked fiercely to be released but Ronan was looking at him warningly so he stopped fighting and the tightness on his throat went looser as well.

 “What happened to me?”, he demanded.

 With all his strength and courage, he locked his eyes with the alien’s purple ones on the strange blue skin with dark in around his eyes.

 “You were one of our creations.” Ronan spoke simply.

 His eyes traveled up and down to study this human carefully. There was nothing different about his appearance; but his strength had increased significantly otherwise he would stop breathing after seconds with Ronan’s hand at his throat.

 “There is no way I’ll be your pet.”, the man gritted the words through his teeth.

 The Kree leader was surprised to see him fighting violently to retrieve a small pill hidden in his teeth. He crushed and swallowed it at once.

 “I’d rather die. Hail Hydra!” the human finished with a smile when the poison started invading his mouth and burning his throat.

 “Not so quick”, Ronan smirked mischievously and dropped the man down on the ground.

 He was shaking violently on the stone floor with his hands pressing scratching his neck painfully. The guards carried him up as instructed and Ronan led their way back to the spaceship. Nebula gave him a questioning look but he ignored.

 

 “He is what we need to destroy when we were ordered to go here”, Nebula bowed before him in his throne room hours later.

 “He was a successful experiment.” Ronan’s voice was low and pleasing.

 “I want to study more about this inhuman thing. If we can actually use them as an army for our war.”, he added more to which Nebular lowered her head in resignation.

 “Monitor his health progress and report to me. Tell them to take care of him well or I’ll have their heads chopped off.”, his voice suddenly rose dangerously.

 The power seemed to spread through the whole room, so strong that the soldiers guarding the door shaking visibly and hurriedly went out to deliver his words. The leader of Kree has always been famous for his power, control and bad temper in almost everything.

 


	2. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan was fascinated with the gift his prisoner receiving from the Kree. A more special and different person from human on Earth.

Ronan dismissed his team after approving their chase after the airplane that seemed to know where the Diviner of his ancestors were kept. He let Nebula be in charge of the hunt while he made his way to the basement at the lower part of his ship; where he set up a research center days ago.

 Behind the glass walls was a small bed which the human he took back from Earth days ago resting on. Wires attached on his skin led to the computer screen on the wall showing his health index. He was having an uneasy sleep, Ronan guessed, may be a nightmare judging from his heart beat.

 He hasn’t woken up yet but Ronan came to see him everyday. He has heard of the work his ancestors did on Earth millions years ago; but now seeing it with his own eyes was very intriguing. And the man he met there, the one that was heartbroken with the death of his people reminded Ronan unkindly a version of himself in a battle with Xandar decades ago. Ronan couldn’t shake that thought away.

 Suddenly the figure on the bed moved a little bit, starting from his fingers and then to the muscles on his shoulders stretching. Ronan stepped inside the lab and watched curiously. As soon as the human woke up, his guards were right at the bed side tying him down to the bed as a precaution.

 The human slowly opened his eyes and Ronan looked straight at him to study his reactions. But something was wrong when those blue eyes opened entirely but it made no reactions to the surrounding. There’s something wrong with the blue color as well since there’s a grey shade covering them. The human blinked once, twice and Ronan could tell what was wrong before the other started struggling with his bondage.

 “Where am I? Why are you blindfolding me?”, he shouted shaking his arm violently to escape the ties.

 “Check his eyes”, Ronan commanded and two doctors rushed forward to check the human’s eyes and his pupils. But they turned around and shook their head.

“He is blind, my Lord.” a doctor informed.

The human stopped struggling as soon as he heard it. His head tilted to one side as if he was trying to determine the direction and the meaning of doctor’s words.

 “Why am I blind? What have you done to me?”, he asked more calmly than before.

 “You should be thankful that you’re alive unlike your friends dying in ashes”, Ronan leaned against the wall and looked at him attentively.

 “You killed all my friends!”, the human went mad.

He remembered this voice, the alien with blue skin and purple eyes, black ink covered his eyes as a mask and the low rough voice was unforgettable. This is the man who had killed many of his friends. 

“You are not the same as those lowly kinds. You are special.” Ronan went on.

 The human’s brows pulled together as he tried to comprehend the alien’s words. He remembered seeing his friends one by one turning into stone statues and breaking into ashes; but when it was his turn, he felt a wave of energy washing over him. And when it passed, he was left between the corpses of his friends. There was no normal explanation for this but he was in the alien’s hands now. Normality wasn’t a concept anymore. 

“What is your name?”, the same voice asked.

 He bit his lips not wanting to tell; but now his identity couldn’t change the situation any worse or better.

 “It’s Heinz Kruger”, he mumbled the answer.

 “Heinz Krut—gar?”, Ronan repeated it annoyed. “What kind of name was that weird?”, he raised his tone astonished.

Heinz reacted nothing to that comment. He kept his silence instead, closing his eyes and tried to feel the things around him because now he couldn’t see anymore. He sensed the strange air he breathed in, the movement of air around and probably outside his room, the tiny sound of machine operating at the right corner of the room.

 “Am I in a plane?”, he asked baffled.

 “Not a plane, but a spaceship.” a doctor answered his question while removing the bandage on his arm. There must be a burnt there.

 “What do you mean by I am special?”, he moved his head into the direction where he thought the leader was standing.

 Ronan motioned for the doctors to leave them alone. Keeping Heinz alive was against the council’s decision and the crew didn’t need to know entirely about it. The human turned his head side to side as he noticed how everyone was leaving him; and then Ronan cleared his throat so the other knew he stayed.

 “You are different from people on Earth. Your DNA is compatible with my people’s genes. That’s why you were chosen to receive a gift from our ancestors – a chance to become superior to the human”, Ronan walked back and forth in the glass lab explaining slowly to the human.

 Then he turned around expecting a grateful happy relieved face smiling at him. But instead Heinz was frowning. His brows pulled together and his eyes stared absentmindedly at the space ahead.

 “You killed all of them to find me?”, Heinz asked with a broken voice.

 “No, not really.” Ronan objected hurriedly raising one of his fingers to stop the man from being so hasty in conclusion.

 But he suddenly remembered the other couldn’t see his motion so Ronan stopped. He went on explaining of the cancellation of the project and his mission to visit Earth.

 “Killing them wasn’t your mission!! You were supposed to kill me instead”, Heinz shouted at him.

 His fingers curled into a fist as he struggled to get out of the bonds. His friends weren’t supposed to die; he was. And for some reasons this psycho alien decided to do the opposite way.

 “They had to die eventually”, Ronan spoke simply.

 “Why?”, Heinz asked trying to distract Ronan so he could free himself.

 “Because I wanted them to”, the Kree leader answered coldly.

 His hand pressed on Heinz’s ones to stop him from moving away from the ties. The human struggled even more visibly but he couldn’t get Ronan’s strength off his wrist.

 Ronan watched amusedly at the human pathetically trying to over-power him; but his eyes stared in shock at the skin beneath him suddenly turned into metal with a dark grey color.

 Heinz felt something different on his skin too as it wasn’t soft anymore but solid and hard like someone was packing him in a box of metal. He felt the strength growing inside and soon he could free himself from the bed.

 “What is happening to me?”, he can’t help the panic in his tone when he was blind of his state.

But what scared him more was Ronan’s evil laugh echoing in the room as he tried to stop Heinz from getting out.

 “The gift you’re receiving from our ancestors”, he declared cheerfully.

 “What is it?”, Heinz demanded and stopped struggling.

 “You are made of metal now,  it seemed. It covers your whole body”, Ronan was excited obviously.

 Even though he hasn’t known this alien for long, he knew it wasn’t such a good thing. And when Ronan held his hand up, he was even more scared.

 “Feel it”, Ronan said and guided his hand to touch the skin on his face.

 His face was cold and hard, he couldn’t pinch his cheek or twist the flesh at all. He tapped his finger on his cheeks. “Keng”, the sound startled him. He reached for his eyes but there was nothing there except for the small round sunken areas which was space for his eyes before. He went speechless and thankful for his blindness now. Otherwise he could have screamed at himself for what a monster he had become. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heinz's disability was much based on Matt Murdock but he couldn't be as cool as the Daredevil :'">


	3. The Wrong Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heinz got an unexpected frequent visitor to his room daily; but the intentions were unclear. Until the visitor brought up this terrible news that would shatter Heinz's world completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for all the kudos. I know this isn't a really popular pairing; so are the characters. So it meant a lot to me. Hope you guys enjoy this update *hugsss*

Heinz was sitting on his bed trying to sense the surroundings of his place. Two days since his recovery and he had got used to his new self – a blind one. He tried to ignore the annoyed feeling of wanting to see but couldn’t; instead he focused more on his other senses like smell and hearing.

 The ship was giant, he could tell from all the echoing sound coming from the hallway. It seemed to be made of stone when Heinz convinced the doctor to let him have a walk daily. The doctors were nice to him; but he doubt if they were human because their skin surface wasn’t as smooth and dry as him; but more sticky.

 He got used to practicing his sense and felt more comfortable with it; especially when he could detect how the sounds move around him to study of the spaceship structure. He even caught the conversation of Ronan and the doctors at the other side of the hall the other day about his progress.

 “His cells are adapted to the transition now. Blood pressure, heart beat, they are all stable”, the doctor said.

 “And his eyes?”, Ronan asked in reply.

 “Still no sign of recovery”, the doctor sighed.

 “Good. Don’t worry about that.” Ronan instructed and Heinz mentally nodded his head at the words. What did he expect from the enemy anyway? He was surprised they were still taking care of him.

 “And his other ability?”, Ronan’s voice was uncertain.

 “Working on it Sir”, they replied and Heinz sighed to himself.

  He may learn to use his senses to make up for the loss of sight; but what he couldn’t accept was his metal body. Even though he couldn’t see it with his eyes, from Ronan’s description, it wasn’t something pretty.

 Heinz hasn’t learnt how he could activate his titan body yet. But the doctors suggested that it might be when he was angry and emotional. There were the nightmares haunting his sleep, which led to him struggling violently on his bed. At first there were ties appearing immediately to tie him down and keep him there; but when he became metal, those weren’t barriers to him. Now they planted an electricity chip inside the cuff so it could give him electricity shock everytime he fought in his dreams.

 

“Thinking of your nightmares again?”, Ronan’s voice was at the door startling him.

 He should have caught the alien’s steps but he was lost in his thoughts.

 “How long have u been standing there?”, he asked directing in his eyes at Ronan’s place.

 “Long enough to notice the change in your thoughts.”, he replied simply.

 Heinz rolled his eyes at the alien’s brief and uninformative comment. But he decided to drop the topic.

 “Why are you keeping me alive? You killed all of my friends, my people already”, his tone was harsh and he didn’t bother to hide it.

 “They are not your people!”, Ronan emphasized the last word and looked at him warningly.

 This stubborn creature was a real challenge to his very limited patience and bad temper. But seeing his capability now, Ronan had other plans for using him. He even was ready to offer a position for Heinz in his team next to Nebula; if the human wasn’t so skeptical and revengeful.

 Heinz bit his lips as if he tried to control himself from spitting curses at Ronan. Ronan left momentarily and returned with a tablet in his hand. The human looked up when he sensed the alien’s presence again.

 

 “You call them your friends, your people. But do you know what they would to do people like you?” Ronan asked slowly with a hint of mischief.

 Heinz sat there on his bed dumbstruck. He hasn’t known anything about the mission they went after SHIELD last time. And even though he assisted taking that crystal back to the base, he wasn’t given much information either.

 “Well see it for yourself”, Ronan said.

 “Oh I’m so sorry. Hear it for yourself then”, he corrected himself with a small laugh.

 Heinz could feel the alien smiling to himself for his ‘brilliant’ joke. He ignored Ronan and focused on the sound of the video clip he was introduced to for his curiosity.

 

 It seemed to be a conversation; or a documentary. There was a quite young boy began the conversation by talking about the Genesis, which turned out to be the crystal that killed his team, its transition and the effect on the chosen ones. He called them “inhumans”, the humans that went through the transition stage. His story matched with Ronan’s one but Heinz still doubted if it was a trick to convince him otherwise.

 Then he talked about the time he was captured by Hydra, he named it specifically. He described the experiments Hydra did on him, to study his ability. The process was painful as Heinz could detect the anger and pain in his spoken sentences. It was then switched to another girl telling the story of her mother being experimented, tortured until she died. Heinz’s face frowned at the words. He was no strange to Hydra’s methods of getting things done but cutting a living person piece by piece on their flesh was still disgusting to him.

 His brain was working to see if the clip was real or not because the story of Hydra’s expriments was ruthless beyond his imagination. Then a familiar voice raised. “Do you know what they’re looking for in experimenting on you?”. It was Phil Coulson, he realized. He had a short time working close with that guy when Hydra and Shield was one and it confirmed the doubts in him.

 “To reproduce it, I think. Hydra was a threat to inhumans like us. He had killed many of my friends for the sake of their experiments”, the young boy nearly shouted.

 The clip ended. There was no other sound except for the frantic heart beat that Heinz was having for discovering the truth.

 

“Am I an inhuman?”, he asked quietly.

 “Yes, you are. You are the chosen ones by the Kree. You are one of us. Hydra, your organization was your enemy”, Ronan replied calmly.

 Heinz felt suddenly hard to breath. It hit him directly and so strongly that he now became on the hunted side by Hydra given it still existed. He was certain his organization wouldn’t spare him from being experimented because he was one of them. Instead Heinz knew it was his responsibility  if he was Hydra’s experiment subject.

 “I would give myself in their hands willingly for experimenting. My loyalty was to them.”, Heinz sighed accepting his decision.

 Suddenly he lowered his head down just in time for a tablet flying straight to the wall which was his face seconds ago. Ronan must have thrown it at him and he could sense the alien’s anger growing more and more by seconds from the heart beat.

 “Your loyalty was misplaced”, he gritted dangerously when his hand was holding Heinz’s shirt tiredly.

 He couldn’t see Ronan’s eyes but the threatening tone and the force of him, Heinz could imagine the alien was looking at him with fire-blazing eyes. He expected a punch in his face but surprisingly Ronan released him and walked out of the room leaving Heinz a mess of contradictions he needed to solve of his loyalty. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm much anxious about the flow of this plot. Was it too quick? too slow? unnecessary details? I have no idea so I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Did I mention Heinz's skills were like Daredevil Matt Murdock but less cool? :3 :3 I hope it made sense too.


	4. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan had another side that not everyone was able to witness. Heinz should consider himself to be lucky, kind of :">

Heinz had lost track of the time he spent on this spaceship. Was it weeks or months? He was released from the lab test already. They set up for him a small room at a corner down the hallway where the lab was weeks ago. The strange thing was he felt free in this strange spaceship. They did not keep him in a prison or ask guards to follow him everywhere. They simply let him be himself, do any stuff he wanted or go anywhere; may be they had nothing to worry for a blind person.

 But it’s true; they do not have to worry much about Heinz. Since he was moved into this new room, he didn’t do anything else but sat on his bed and stared at blank space ahead all day. Sometimes he may lie on the bed looking up at the ceiling, wondering what it was made of, may be it’s the same substance of the wall he touched days ago. Unfortunately that wasn’t the only thing in his mind.

 Heinz has joined Hydra since he was young. He didn’t belong to SHIELD; Hydra was his home and he was recruited specifically for this organization. It’s a family business: being completely loyal, having faithful trust in everything they did. Heinz had no doubt in Hydra’s ideal though; he believed that this was how the new world should be like, that order came from fear and obligation came with reward.

 He long had considered Hydra as his family; and Hydra code was in his bloods. Not for one second did he doubt of the serenity of their actions to the point he would willingly give himself as an experiment for some science project if he was indeed ‘an inhuman’ that Hydra targeted.

 But it wasn’t right to him. He was with his family and now suddenly he was pushed to the other side of the fight. Even if he surrendered, his used-to-be family would still consider him an enemy and they wouldn’t treat him the same because he was different. That thought drove him mad. 

 “How did you turn me into an inhuman? I was normal before you came along?”, he asked tiredly one day when a nurse came and check his health.

 “It has long been in your genes passed from generations. All we did was to give you a little nudge”, the nurse replied.

 “Liar!”, he shouted flailing his hand violently which knocked off a tray of things on his left smashed on the ground.

 The nurse held his arm back and pressed it to the bed to keep it still. “Lie still. I need some blood for testing”, she whispered quietly.

 Heinz caught signs of footsteps; someone was approaching: big and tall figure different from all the nurses. He gritted his teeth in warning before the new approaching person had anything to say.

 “She was right. You were never meant to be in that organization you were so loyal to. You were supposed to be enemy with them”, Ronan’s unmistakable rough voice rose.

 Heinz was tense with his words and hatred rose more in him. Whatever he said, Ronan was still the one killing all of his friends in a blink of an eye. He can never let that pass.

 “Damn it”, he heard the nurse cursed as he couldn’t feel the needle piercing his flesh to get some blood. He had absentmindedly turned into his titan form.

 Heinz sighed to himself. It happened again and he didn’t know what triggered it. He could hear Ronan groaning annoyed quietly.

 “Good thing is at least I get to test this.”, Ronan said with a mischievous chuckle.

 Heinz was loss as he couldn’t catch up with the alien’s meaning. But before he could form any questions, an electricity shock from somewhere hit him directly and paralyze him. Heinz groaned in pain, his head got dizzy and the last thing he could remember was Ronan’s cold order to the nurse ‘now you can get his blood test’.

 

o0o

He woke up feeling a cool wet towel washing his forehead and his face. Heinz raised his hand to stop the trembling hand and took the towel to do the cleaning himself. How long it took him to return to his normal skin, Heinz wondered as now he could feel everything touching him, the wind caressing his bare chest and the water drops left on his forehead.

 “Thanks”, he said curtly.

 “I’m just doing my job. I was worried you may wake up and throw me across the wall”, the nurse told him.

 He could catch the nurse’s stable heart beat so he guessed she spoke the truth. The guilt rose in him as he noticed the fear in the nurse’s tone. He still didn’t know what he looked like in his transformation to make people so scared of him like that. And then he wondered if he really wanted to find out.

 “Can you show me the bathroom again”, he asked awkwardly.

 The nurse took his hand and helped him got off the bed to walk down the hallway. He’s been there for days not very often but at least he knew the way. But the electricity that alien gave him must have some effect on his brain and he hated that alien so much.

o0o

 Other days had passed; Heinz didn’t get electricity shock any more. Mainly because he spent most of the time on his bed, or at the chair in the corner of his room torturing himself with the thoughts.

 “You are a monster”, he heard himself talking to him.

 “I worked for Hydra. Evil has always been in my nature”, another him spoke wisely.

 “No you didn’t. You are Hydra’s enemy now. You are different from them. You are the reason they came to their death’, the voice grew louder with harshness. Heinz reached out for his pillow; his fingers crushed at it tightly to hide himself from all the voices troubling his mind.

 There were times he was more awake. He realized his inner self wasn’t wrong. He wasn’t a part of Hydra anymore. Sight wasn’t the only thing he lost in this transition stage; he lost his friends, his family and he lost himself.

 Even when he started accepting that fact, his sleep wasn’t any better. The killing scene was constantly replayed in his mind, how the crystal was broken, the purple dirt filled the air and turned people into stone statues with a simple touch. And he would always be standing there proudly, embracing his death with his friends as an honor. Except that didn’t happen, it washed over him; it changed him. And then he was alone among his friends’ corpses.

 Sometimes, the coal statues would move, his friends’ hands clawing at him tugging at his pants, holding his hand and asking him why he didn’t join them. Heinz got confused, looking down at the statues and he could see their pain, their frowning faces.

 “I would come with you to death. I always would”, he replied; his voice nearly broke in tears and he tried to kill himself. But instead he just turned into his metal form and with his violent struggling, he knocked off all his friends’ corpses into ashes killing them again.

 The sound of Heinz screaming in his dream was the one he made in reality as well; but he wasn’t aware of that until later he woke up with sweaty face, cold body temperature and shaking hands. He turned and hit his head again the bed hard if that’s the way for those scenarios to get off his mind. But they would never fade as if it was meant to carry those painful memories with him forever.

 And Heinz wasn’t the only one who couldn’t get a good night sleep. Ronan was in his room a floor above his and the Kree leader was deep in his thoughts as well. The search for the rest of the Diviner and the surviving inhumans didn’t make any progress and the organization SHIELD he heard of seemed to have vanished into thin air.

 Ronan was sitting at his desk digging through the ancient giant book for more information about the first generation of inhumans on Earth when he had the scream loud and clear in the air. He turned his head at the direction, the room on the lower floor and switched on the camera screen on his left to check.

 The human, Heinz was curling on his bed with a pillow pressing tightly to his face. Then with another cry of pain, he sat up on his bed bashing his hand fiercely into thin air as if he was chasing away some invisible thing. Ronan observed the screen attentively. After that the human slammed his head on the wall time after time which Ronan could hear the sound echoing through the whole ship.

 Sighing to himself, Ronan rose up from his chair and made his way down the stairs. He turned the lights on in Heinz’s room and leaned against the wall for a while watching the human banging his head.

 “Are you done?”, he asked and Heinz turned his head at Ronan’s place watchfully.

 “Leave me alone”, he growled annoyed at the alien’s intrusion and rested his back against the bed headboard.

 “Not until you gave me quiet place to sleep”, Ronan growled in reply and took closer steps.

 He stopped next to Heinz’s bed as the human tried to avoid his gaze and stared at his blanket. Ronan kept his eyes on him unashamedly as he probably couldn’t tell what Ronan was looking at anyway.

 “Stop staring at me!”, Heinz gritted the words unamused.

 Ronan arched his brows in surprise at the human’s comment. That was interesting. He was blind but that didn’t mean he couldn’t see.

 “Let me see that”, he held Heinz’s chin up and observed the bleeding scratches on the other’s forehead.

 “Did you know my spaceship’s wall was made for protection, not self-entertainment?”, Ronan teased and Heinz pushed his hand away roughly.

 “Don’t”, Ronan warned dangerously and held Heinz in place again.

 The human’s eyes were staring at some point on the ceiling as Ronan held his chin up gazing at him. Never before had he looked closely at Heinz like this, not since he strangled his throat and watched him biting the poisonous pill to kill himself. Before those eyes were fierce and loyal; they didn’t even flinch with any fear facing him. And now they were the same blue color but blank and pointless as if Ronan could stare into those eyes but found no landing point, no purposes.

 “Get off me”, Heinz grumbled the words; his hands holding Ronan’s ones at his chin but the alien didn’t move away.

 “Close your eyes”, Ronan informed briefly.

 He then reached for a small grey bottle in his pocket, opened it and sprayed it on Heinz’s wounds. The human closed his eyes immediately as the liquid covered his forehead heating them.

 “Argghh”, he groaned in pain and Ronan released his chin, letting him collapse hard back to the bed and he grabbed the sheets tightly to control himself.

 “It should be healed by morning”, he announced simply.

 “Don’t make it worse or I’ll tie you to your bed”, he added more with a smirk.

 Heinz touched his forehead when the wound and the liquid seemed cooler. Indeed the blood has stopped bleeding.

 “Why would you take care of me? Why were you so good to me?’, Heinz asked confused.

 He could never comprehend how an alien that killed hundreds of people cold-blooded without any hesitation now treated him this normally, with the same respect and slightly rough tenderness that any of his friends would give him.

 “You are not my enemy”, Ronan finally replied after a long pause and he left quickly leaving a trouble-sleeping Heinz behind evaluated his words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small acts of caring are my soft spots :3 Ronan cared; he just had a different way of showing it, i hope :D


	5. Touch me tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....Still he had this silly grin on his face and his mouth didn’t close completely into a stretch thin line as usual. The human found this way too amused, it seemed. But to Ronan it was a nice change to see Heinz feeling something else besides pain and sorrow as he was since the day he was aboard...

“I searched everywhere on Earth but I couldn’t locate them”, Nebula said with her head bow low in front of Ronan sitting on the throne.

 “A normal organization could find them before yet now you failed”, Ronan scolded.

 After losing trails of SHIELD, Ronan had ordered to track down the living inhumans and their base on Earth. On one hand, he wanted to destroy all the Diviner as the council ordered; but on the other hand he planed to keep the inhumans as his army, well may be the obedient ones.

 “I believe they have their inside sources”, Nebula replied stubbornly.

 It was frustrating to her too how she couldn’t trace back the take-off location from the route of the spaceship they captured. It all led to dead ends. She didn’t like disappointing Ronan either.

 “Then find one”, Ronan rose his voice urgently and walked down from his throne.

 “We got one already”, Nebula said and Ronan turned his head abruptly at her.

 “What?”, he narrowed his eyes challenging.

 “You kept a Hydra former agent in your ship. We could at least interrogate him how Hydra or SHIELD found out about inhuman at first. I’ve been out for weeks and I expected such intelligence when I returned but you did nothing to him.” she pointed fingers accusingly at Ronan. The more she spoke out her concerns, the higher her voice got.

 “Nothing except for healing and taking care of him”, she finished and lower her eyes when she caught Ronan’s gaze at her accusing fingers so she put it down.

 “I need him in my team”, Ronan explained impatiently.

 “Last time I checked, he still confirmed himself as Hydra”, Nebula mocked studying Ronan’s reactions.

 “Leave him for me. I’ll talk to him. He’ll be on our side and tell us everything we knew of Hydra. Or I’ll make him to”, she said with a confident smirk and turned on her heels to leave.

 But Ronan grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her close so that his face was only inches from him. The force he put on her hand was rising and Nebula tried to shake it off. He could break her wrist and the electric chips inside if he kept it on for long.

 “He wasn’t your mission. I’ll handle him.” Ronan leaned closer and whispered roughly to Nebula.

 He glared at her displeasing when she broke free from his lock on her wrist. Twisting the muscles on her arm, she studied him curiously before mumbling her agreement on this matter and leave.

 

o0o

 After sending Nebula out back to get more information on the inhumans from the council, Ronan walked down to the lower floor to check on Heinz. He only admitted to himself that the human had got him worried; it’s a strange feeling but Ronan thought ‘worry’ was an accurate word. The nightmare tortured him every night that Ronan had formed a habit to turn on the camera screen in his study room to follow him.

  He couldn’t explain to himself why this human bothered him this much but he still checked on him, paid him random visits in the night to scold him stop hitting his head. Later Heinz grew to be more cooperating and learnt the place where the healing spray was kept to heal himself.

 “Hey stop hitting yourself”, Ronan ordered from the microphone in his room and immediately Heinz looked up to search for him.

 “You are not here”, the human smiled.

 Ronan cursed inwardly. He was sleeping well when the human’s nightmares started again. He let the guy be alone for more than 30 minutes and it was still going. Sometimes Ronan wondered if he let Heinz damaged his head until the morning, would he die? May be not. But perhaps later his metal forehead will have a sunk. Still Ronan couldn’t explain why he couldn’t allow that.

 So he spoke on the speaker hoping to trick Heinz with his disability but he was caught.

 “Stop that and tell me about your nightmares”, he inquired but Heinz lowered his head when he mentioned that and lied back to his bed.

 “Is that a No?”, Ronan rolled his eyes in disbelief at how easy this time to stop Heinz even from distance.

 Then he instructed the human to take the bottle spray out from the small locker next to his bed and fixed his wounds. Heinz was reluctant at first but with Ronan’s constant pushing, he finally spread that burning liquid on his scratches and let it heal while he endured the discomfort.

 “You can stop injuring your forehead if you don’t want that burning on your healing wounds”, Ronan said as he watched how Heinz struggled on his bed gritting his teeth to control the pain.

 “That’s the only way those voices went away”, Heinz spoke with his eyes closed and biting his lips fiercely.

 “What voices?”, Ronan pressed hurriedly but Heinz said no more as he lied still on his bed quietly.

 Now when he reached the end of the hallway, Ronan peeked into the room to find Heinz sitting on the couch in the corner hiding face in his palms. His fingers clutched at the hair pulling tightly. Even though he couldn’t see Heinz’s face, Ronan could tell the man was dealing with the voices he mentioned the other night again.

 “Hey”, he stood in front of Heinz and poked him on the head.

 The human looked up and blinked his empty eyes looking at Ronan. He said nothing but his face expression told him that he was bored with Ronan’s visit so clearly. Ronan can see the blind rolling his eyes at his appearance if that thing was possible. He sat down on the couch next to Ronan then.

 “For you”, Ronan said giving out a big candy bar. Yup, candy bar is what it’s called on Earth, he recalled.

 “What is this?”, Heinz said puzzled when Ronan pushed this into his palm.

 “Candy bar”, Ronan said simply.

“For what?”, Heinz was confused.

 “I saw from a documentary collected on Earth. This is what your people gave to each other when one is upset, right?”, Ronan said seriously as if he spent much time watching those ‘videos’ and he actually learnt a lot from that.

 “What is the documentary name?”, Heinz asked and his hands started unwrapping the candy bar to find the hidden chocolate inside.

 “I remember the file name is Disney Channel”, Ronan spoke after consideration for a while.

 The laugh came out of Heinz was strange, fresh and unexpectedly appealing to hear. Ronan looked at him with murderous eyes when he realized the human was laughing at him. But he couldn’t see Ronan’s expression so he went on and the sound was cheerful and happy that soon it cooled down his anger.

 He, however, patted Heinz’s head hardly later to announce him and the human stopped his uncontrollable laugh indeed. Still he had this silly grin on his face and his mouth didn’t close completely into a stretch thin line as usual. The human found this way too amused, it seemed. But to Ronan it was a nice change to see Heinz feeling something else besides pain and sorrow as he was since the day he was aboard.

 “Thanks”, Heinz nodded after long moments of silence between them.

Ronan planed to ask if he felt better but his guards were calling for him so he stood up and left the room, clueless of the eyes following his footsteps until he disappeared at the stairs. A rare small smile crept to Heinz’s lips again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It came out more awkward than I expected; though I hope you guys enjoy it :3 I checked the tenses so hopefully it was better than last time.


	6. The Agreement

Ronan stepped into his study room where Nebula was waiting for him with a proud smile on her face. Days ago, they had managed to determine the location of the captured plane earlier and now a team had returned with news of a confirmed inhuman who was currently in SHIELD’s hands.  
“We got her, Sir” Ronan’s assistant, Korath announced and handed him a tablet as soon as he approached the table.   
“Show me”, he asked and Nebula showed on the giant screen in front of them a taken picture of a young girl with big brown eyes and curly hair in the same color dressed in black.  
“Well??”, he tapped his fingers on the table impatiently waiting for more information.  
Korath snapped out of his staring at the screen and went on with his update.   
“She was a SHIELD agent named Skye. It’s all we got from the Hydra – SHIELD file”, he informed briefly.   
Ronan’s eyes skimmed quickly through the information. Clearly there was nothing special note about this girl, not in her blood, or her skills, or her power. Except that she was labeled with a tag “084”.   
“What’s an “084” ?”, he pointed at the information on the screen.  
Korath glared at Nebula; she shot him back challengingly. Ronan almost growled in anger at his team.   
“Dig deeper”, he asked impatiently.   
The assistant hurriedly flicked his fingers to search through the Hydra database they had to look for the piece of information. But a voice came from the door entrance startling everyone.   
“084” is a SHIELD code for objects with unknown origins. So they can pay attention to it and determine whether it is a threat or not”, Heinz stood at the door with his eyes on the ground despite everyone’s stares were now on him.  
“Get out. You are not supposed to be here, human.”, Nebula planned to approach Heinz as she clasped her hands together moving forward but Ronan held her back by the wrist.  
“You said yourself you want inside sources.”, he reminded her quietly.  
Heinz’ hearing sense was keener now so he could pick up what Ronan spoke so quiet about. But he just stood there pretending to not hear anything. Nebula sighed giving up and took a step back and stood next to Ronan on the table again.   
“Come here Heinz”, Ronan motioned for the human to join them by the table.   
And he moved forward standing face to face with Ronan. He kept his head low so his blind focus was on the ground. And he started telling them what he knew about Skye. The first part wasn’t much because he hasn’t met Skye since she worked with Coulson on The Bus only.   
“So her father was an inhuman?”, Nebula asked with wonder. This guy finally got something interesting now.  
“That I’m not sure. He seemed to know well of the Diviner. But I haven’t seen him holding one.”, Heinz spoke with a shrug.   
“You’re a terrible liar!!”, Nebula shouted as she threw herself across the table facing Heinz and pressed him against the wall with her dagger at his throat.  
“Nebula”, Ronan’s voice was dangerously low but he didn’t move any closer.  
She caught his warning and lowered her dagger right away.   
“When we first captured him in the room with other Hydra agents, he said he didn’t know the Diviner. Now he’s telling us different things.”, she glared back and forth between Ronan and Heinz.   
Heinz was breathing difficultly under the robot’s grab. He didn’t notice until now that this girl was made of metal as well; her entire body was composed of metal, light and cold containing electric chips running through her. Then she released him as he fell on the floor gasping for air.   
“What you showed us that day was a crystal thing. I haven’t seen that before”, he coughed fiercely.   
Ronan narrowed his eyes at Nebula waiting for her reactions. She backed down with caution and crossed her arms in front of her chest in defense. The Diviner was originally left on Earth by the Kree while the crystal shape they found was clearly an updated form of the Diviner. The goals, Ronan suspected, was to identify the inhumans more quickly and kill anyone getting in the way as well.  
“How can you know what he’s telling us is true anyway. No one can confirm the information he spoke of so freely about the girl”, she got the right point.   
“Heinz, how do we – “, Ronan started but Heinz already stood up leaning against the wall and spoke in one breath.   
“You’re hunting SHIELD, Hydra’s enemy. My people had a saying ‘the enemy of my enemy is my friend. I wanted to help you destroy SHIELD.”, he finished.   
Nebula’s lips curved into a victory smirk. She looked at Ronan curiously and when their eyes met, she locked with his confidently as a message “i-told-you-so” and rolled her eyes at the stupid human’s blind loyalty.   
“Very well. Let’s say we can trust you. Now you can go on”, Ronan announced simply ignoring the outrageous look Nebula gave him and the confused one from his Korath. 

o0o 

“With all due respect my Lord, how do we know we can trust the human?”, Korath reluctantly raised his concern when Heinz had left.   
“We are currently having a common enemy”, Ronan replied; his eyes never left the archive about Heinz in Hydra’s database.   
Nebula stood in the corner, sharpened her dagger and looked up at the screen when she saw Ronan nodding approvingly.   
“He still thought of himself as a Hydra agent, not one of us.”, she said bored.   
“One step at a time Nebula”, he reminded her.   
“Look at what he was capable of. He’s got the skills. And now he’s got the inhuman power in him. He can be a great asset to this team”, he motioned towards the screen.  
It showed Heinz’s footage of taking down a group of people in a safe house single-handedly before his team could move in.   
“If he chose this team. ” Nebula emphasized the word and left without saying anything else.   
Ronan returned to the interesting archive of Heinz’s missions: clips, mission reports, etc… The man on the screen was incredible, impressive with his moves, as a quick effective killing machine, just like how Ronan liked his team to be.   
“Also he had a sight problem now”, Nebula called out when she was at the other end of the hallway.   
Ronan sighed to himself. Sight disability was a minor problem, comparing to his mental state now. The guy was unstable; his thoughts were troubling and he couldn’t keep his head clear and effective for more than 15 minutes. If only Ronan knew what caused him to be this bad. 

He headed to seek Heinz after the meeting. The guy wasn’t so hard to find, still stay in his room as usual but this time he was holding something in his hands, a large piece of wood and a small knife.  
“Knife ey? Did you find new ways of hurting yourself? Then I must warn you in advance the liquid hurts deeper on the cut than scratches”, Ronan chuckled when he stood in front of Heinz.   
Heinz threw his piece of wood and the knife in the small closet next to his bed. Ronan intended to open it for a closer look but Heinz put his hand stopping him just in time. Ronan studied those blank pointless eyes carefully, the head was tilting to one side, the lips were biting nervously and the ears seemed twitching as if Heinz tried reading something from the surrounding’s sounds.  
“Okay”, Ronan announced simply and took a step backward.  
Heinz retreated his hand and he turned his head at Ronan expectantly.   
“What are you doing here?”, he rose his shoulders questioning.  
"Studying your motives of why you wanted to join our team.”, Ronan spoke simply.  
“I am not on your team”, Ronan noticed how Heinz’s fingers immediately curled into a fist as he answered.   
“What’s so bad about my team that you detested it so much?”, Ronan softened his voice.

There was a hint of hurt in that strange tone, Heinz arched his brows when he noticed that. For some reason, this alien wanted him to join his galaxy spaceship obviously. All the caring, the gift-giving, the injury-healing, they were all a part of the plan to make Heinz become one of his. The reason behind, Heinz had no idea. He was a blind guy with a metal form. The cons and the pros were balanced well already. But all those nice acts still couldn’t change a single thing.  
“You killed my family.”, Heinz spoke harshly.   
“For the thousand times, they are not your family. You were different from them. You were special and superior”, Ronan replied impatiently.   
“They were my friends.”, he spat back stubbornly.  
“You may see me as an enemy. But it’s not necessary we stayed like this status. It’s all about making the right decisions.”, Ronan reached out and ran his fingers on Heinz’s forehead.   
There were new scratches there. They must have been in the nap the human took after he left the meeting room. Heinz could feel the alien’s heart beat racing a little bit faster when he touched his forehead, and a small gasp in the other’s throat. But he said nothing else when Ronan dropped his hands and left with another sigh.


	7. Strange feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A shiver went down Heinz’s spine when he recognized the similarity between him and Korath, except for the fact that he felt the same way for Hydra. They were both loyal, just to different masters. Would he ever be loyal to Ronan like Korath did? The thought never crossed his mind."

Heinz successfully avoided a front snap kick from Korath by taking steps back. But another punch came unexpectedly knocking his head. He rolled on the ground several times and managed to sit up. His hearing senses pick up the steps from behind him afar and ducked his head down to avoid another direct punch. He quickly turned to one side and locked his arms around Korath’s waist and gave him a powerful fist punch in his stomach pushing the guy back.

 He managed to stand on his feet and smiled pleasingly at his small achievement. Heinz had been back to training with the other team members on this alien ship since Ronan agreed to put him in the next mission hunting down SHIELD. It gave his life a purpose even though he was reluctant to take it on at first.

 “What a blind man can do in war?”, he said stubbornly when Ronan came into his room with his suggestion.

 “You’re not blind entirely. I see what you can do with your senses.”, he glared at Heinz for a long time until the blind man felt uneasy.

 “Damn it”, the inhuman mumbled to himself.

 "Do you want to complete your organization’s mission or not?’, the alien asked sternly. 

Never before had Heinz felt Ronan’s voice filled with that much power and strength like it is now.

“Do you?”, he repeated again raising his voice.

“Yes. Yes I do.”, he said impatiently.

“And could you please not shout out loud like that. I’m blind, not deaf. I can hear you clearly.”, he said annoyed and threw the candy bar wrap paper into the dust bin.

Ronan shot dagger glares at Heinz who looked so chill with himself in his room. Usually his team members would lower their eyes at the ground whenever Ronan gazed at them if  they crossed their lines or spoke rude things at him. But Heinz didn’t know and he couldn’t see Ronan looking at him displeasingly; so the human’s chill and fearless reaction annoyed Ronan a bit.

“You’ll start your training tomorrow.”, he announced angrily and stormed out of the room since he couldn’t deal with that impolite manners any longer.

 Normally Ronan could put his anger out on anyone, remind them of their places in ways they could never forget. But he seemed to be hesitant on Heinz and he couldn’t tell why. The man’s disability was a disadvantage, he tried to explain to himself. Ronan left the room unaware of a smirk on Heinz’s face as he recognized he just pissed Ronan off. 

“Hey”, Korath called out bringing Heinz back to reality and threw a water bottle at him. He caught it nicely and walked down to the bench for a break. His reflexes were more sensitive and quicker now. Even though they are not as good as before, he could still protect himself for a while. 

“Where’s Ronan?”, he asked and sat down on the bench. 

The truth was Heinz hadn’t seen Ronan again since  the alien visited him with an instruction on training. Through his first days in training, he kept his ears open attentively, trying to pick up the typical thick steps and long stride of walks in the hallway to know when Ronan came to watch him. But the alien never did and his missing presence distracted Heinz from the main focus sometimes.

“He is our Lord and you should address him with the same respect”, Korath replied thoughtfully. 

“Or he may kill you and all of you family just because of your disrespect”, he added more. 

Heinz tried not spitting out the ‘he-already-did’ and kept his mouth shut instead. Heinz had noticed how everyone on this ship talked about Ronan with the same fear and admiration that he could never understand.

“He’s back home taking care of some other business”, Korath replied as he sat down next to Heinz.

 "He’s got a home?”, Heinz asked in surprise.

 He could sense Korath glared at him confusedly and then he laughed out loud. 

“You didn’t think this spaceship was our home, did you?”, he went on laughing.

 Heinz frowned and mumbled something like “I did”.

 Then Korath eagerly told Heinz many new things about the galaxy outside the Earth he was so used to. There were actually more planets out there; Heinz was amazed. The assistant mentioned Asgard, where Heinz still remembered the God with a red cape and a magic hammer came from on his visit to Earth years ago.

 And the guy’s tone grew more excited when he talked about Ronan, how he made his way to become one of the most powerful being in the Kree Empire. Now Heinz could understand more about where all this admiration and fear came from. Obviously they wanted to be on Ronan’s side; it was such an honor to them. And no matter what the alien did, they still look up to him as a benevolent leader and did not question his moral compass for once. 

A shiver went down Heinz’s spine when he recognized the similarity between him and Korath, except for the fact that he felt the same way for Hydra. They were both loyal, just to different masters. Would he ever be loyal to Ronan like Korath did? The thought never crossed his mind.

He sipped some more water and dried his sweats with the small towel. Heinz was mindless of the strange glares Korath was giving him. The assistant watched Heinz attentively and curiously, wondering what was so special about this blind guy that Ronan was so soft to him.

Korath had been serving Ronan for long but he had never seen his master talk in a polite and patient, respectful manner like he did with Heinz. And he even showed his witty strange humor. He made no comment of that to Ronan since Nebula already did and it obviously made Ronan mad more. But still he couldn’t recognize any special thing about Heinz that he could earn Ronan’s favor like that. Absentmindedly, Korath had broken his plastic bottle by twisting it when he was lost in his thoughts. 

“When will he be back?”, Heinz asked suddenly as he stood up and stretched himself.

 "That was none of your business”, Korath replied curtly.

Heinz’s brows pulled together in confusion. Korath suddenly turned cold and distant and since he couldn’t read the guy’s expression, he didn’t say anything else. But it was still bugging Heinz how he couldn’t get any information about Ronan, like when he would return. He tried asking the nurse earlier but they had no idea either; and now this friendly guy he just got to know activated his bad moon on and he couldn’t get any further information either.

There’s the tiny part inside Heinz couldn’t explain why he wanted to know Ronan’s return trip so badly. He felt like he needed to show him what he could do now, what he had accomplished after the training session and be ready to be on the field facing SHIELD. May be that was all the uneasy irritating feelings of waiting for Ronan were about. Otherwise, what possible reasons could there be?


	8. One more thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heinz wasn't convinced of who he was and Ronan had trouble helping him with that.   
> “You are not a monster”, Ronan finally spoke and left so that Heinz could rest.

Heinz was doing push-ups in his room when his senses picked up the familiar footsteps that he hadn't heard for a while. His heart beat increased for some inexplicable reasons yet he kept on his training. He was facing the wall while he heard the footsteps stopping at his door; still he didn't pause or say anything.  
  
Ronan halted at the door as if it was a habit he somehow had picked up. He got used to watching Heinz from afar secretly. Even though usually the guy did nothing but sat on his bed mourning over sad things in his past.  
  
 But today Ronan came surprised to find Heinz doing exercises. The room was dark but the small light in the hallway and his keen eyes took in appreciatively the broad shoulders supporting a muscular body with bare back rising up on the floor. The shoulder blades were visible from distance, the spine which Ronan could see the bones joints lining up straightly and noticeable full buttocks in sweat pants in this position.  
  
Ronan managed to keep his silence. He knew how good Heinz's hearing senses had become and he didn't want to interrupt this moment. Why would he want to intervene the guy from working hard on his goals, Ronan thought. Or he wouldn't break this strangely appealing view too early.  
  
"Are you going to say some thing or do you plan to stand there and watch me all day", Heinz spoke suddenly startling Ronan.  
  
Now he walked in the room instead and turned on the lights. He rubbed his nose constantly grateful that the blind guy couldn't notice his skin burning for being caught. Heinz had stopped, stood up and now sat on his bed. Ronan threw a towel from the table to him and the guy caught it. The alien nodded approvingly.  
  
"Where did you go? When did you return?", Heinz asked rubbing the towel on his face and his neck.  
  
Ronan's eyes observed the guy's hand moving attentively. He was used to keeping his eyes on Heinz longer than normal because he couldn't take his eyes off him nor would the blind guy could be aware of it anyway.  
  
"Hold on. I'm the one asking questions on this ship. Not you, okay?", he emphasized strongly.  
  
"If you insist", Heinz asked with a shrug.  
  
Ronan rolled his eyes at the human’s boldness. 

"You can only ask about matters involving yourself", Ronan added with annoyance.  
  
"So why are you staring at me for that long?", Heinz inquired.  
  
His lips curved into a victorious smirk before he sipped some water from the bottle.  
  
"I wasn't staring", Ronan replied quickly.

 “I knew you stood at the door and watched me for a while. I even wonder when you would announce your presence or if you prefer to stand there and look”, Heinz spoke with more ease and no fear to Ronan now; even though he hasn’t noticed it yet. 

“I have no needs to explain to you”, Ronan said impatiently. 

“Then I can take it as a yes?”, Heinz inquired but in reply to his question was silence.

“How’s your training going?”, Ronan switched the topic smoothly. 

“What else do you want to know? I thought Korath reported to you everything already.”, Heinz replied lazily. 

Korath had been complained to him about filling in the detailed report on Heinz’s improvement everyday since he was assigned under Korath’s watch. Ronan paused for a while considering and then he faked a rather relatively answer “I heard it was good”.

In fact Ronan had not met anyone on this ship yet. He just boarded minutes ago and ordered for all the documents, meetings, requests to be gathered in his room, and then head straight downstairs. He wasn’t aware of where he was heading to until Heinz’s room at the end of the hallway appeared in his sight.

Heinz just stepped out from the bathroom and put away his towel. He sat down on the edge of his bed again and reached out to search for his clothes. Ronan was leaning against the wall opposite to his side. He planed to ask for directions to his shirt but then Heinz bite his lips controlling himself. He could do this on his own.

“Your senses are improving. But there are things you need to start learning more about”, Ronan said coolly.

His voice was slow and concerned, as an older brother lecturing his younger brother to protect himself. It made Heinz feel easy a little bit. 

“What is it?”, he asked and leaned down to look for the shirt on the floor.

“Ah”, he sounded cheerful when his fingers touched the fabric of his t-shirt lying on the ground.

He bended down to pick it up and started throwing it over his head to put it on. That is when he couldn’t pick up the sound of a metal box thrown directly at his head. The sound of metal clashing rang loudly in the air. His body had transformed into the metal form when it sensed a danger approach. And now the box was lying opened empty on the floor.

“That’s what you need to learn more about”, Ronan pointed at Heinz’s metal form with a chuckle.

Heinz fixed his t-shirt again and ran his fingers to check himself. He felt nothing with the metal fingers running through his hair but he felt no pain either. So there was no injury it seemed.

“Do you think that was funny?”, he stood up and turned facing Ronan.

“A little bit”, Ronan replied with a shrug and a smug look flashed on his face.

“I can protect myself without the metal form”, Heinz spoke confidently.

“Then prove it”, the alien said in reply.

Ronan stared at those empty eyes yet he filled a strong fire rising and badly wanting to prove that he can do it. Heinz wrestled his fingers together so much that the cracking sound from the bones can be heard out loud. Now when he escaped from the sudden anger earlier, his body seemed to cool down, his heart beat was slower and now Heinz knew he got his flesh and blood body back. Ronan’s forehead creased in interest when he heard Heinz’ statement. So the alien took steps forward standing at the center of the room waiting for Heinz to come closer.

 

The two moved in an invisible circle for a while when Heinz’s ears started picking up signals for him to locate Ronan. And then he made his move with a straight punch but Ronan stepped to one side and avoided it easily. The fight went on like that for several rounds. Heinz could determine Ronan’s location; yet he was never too quick enough to block him.

When finally Heinz threw a punch closely at Ronan’s face, he was stopped by the alien’s palm around his fist. Ronan locked him in that position despite his violent struggle. Heinz threw his other arm at Ronan’s stomach but it didn’t seem to affect him at all. Ronan looked down at the human’s weak attack failure and it was time for his strike back. With one powerful thrust at the mortal’s stomach, Heinz was pushed back clashing against the wall.

He lied there savoring the dizziness and the pain that punch just gave him. For the first time since he’s blind, Heinz could see stars in the darkness of his eyes. The force was so strong it made him feel spinning. Yet he bit his lips not to groan and managed to sit up resting against the wall.

He reached out his hand and turned to the side to look for the door knob as a leverage to help himself to stand up. But his hand met another palm, cooler and smoother supporting him. Ronan helped to put Heinz back on his bed and briefly checked his condition to make sure no serious damage was made.

“I need your metal form; otherwise you are useless to my team.”, Ronan spoke forcedly to Heinz’s ears and the human only kept silent. He was so confident that his keen senses could make up for his sight disability in fighting and he didn’t need to turn into such a monster for vengeance. But now Ronan just showed him how easy it was to knock out a blind guy even with martial arts skills. Heinz felt like he let himself down again.

“Is that all you need me for? My monster form for your killer team?”, Heinz mocked in his unmistakable disdaining form.

Ronan stopped at the door when he caught Heinz’s question. The alien planned to say something, but he paused for a moment. Heinz held his head low and eyed on the ground thoughtfully.

“You are not a monster”, Ronan finally spoke and left so that Heinz could rest.

But he didn’t notice the tears that started streaming down the human’s face. The tears of powerless feeling, of disappointment, of everything that Ronan could never understand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to continue the fic. I was busy but now I'm back, for long and more often I hope. 
> 
> I'll try to update this weekly. It would be great to hear what you guys think of Ronan and Heinz chemistry here. Did you notice the chemistry or I'm afraid I did a terrible job with this. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it.


	9. Privilege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan tried helping Heinz to get used to his gift. But the alien's method was a bit strange to Heinz.

“My Lord”, Korath bowed lowly when Ronan entered the training ground in his simple leather jacket and heavy boots.

 Heinz stopped his attack and turned his head towards the direction. Ronan caught his glance but the human soon turned around and walked towards the boxing sandbag in the corner to practice with himself, let sometime alone so Korath could report to Ronan.

 Keeping his focus on the sandbag hanging in front of him, Heinz could still pick up the words exchanging between Ronan and his minions. Korath assured Ronan of his physical state but the alien wasn’t pleased. Of course, he wasn’t, he wanted him to turn into a monster, Heinz thought angrily to himself. And whenever that thought rushed into his mind, Heinz could feel his blood boiling up. The alien only wanted him for his ‘gift’, his strength and nothing else. Heinz shouldn’t be so surprised or mad; but here he was standing punching madly into his target because everything that Ronan wanted of him, Heinz couldn’t give him that.

 He startled when a hand landed on his shoulder and another arm reach out to stop the punching bag. The thought Ronan was standing behind made him tense a little bit; but then Korath’s voice was close to his ears.

 “He wanted to train for you, you lucky man”, Korath spoke teasingly. 

Heinz could pick up a hint of jealousy in his tone but he didn’t say anything about it. Instead he turned around and walked towards the training ground with his hands curled into tight fists.

 He could feel Ronan’s eyes on him attentively as if the alien was waiting for him to find his metal form. But Heinz couldn’t do that. He hadn’t figured out how or why to activate that ability; neither if he wanted to. So he just went straight to attack as soon as he figured out Ronan’s place. 

But just as he predicted, Ronan avoided him easily. The alien was quick and swift so Heinz guessed he should be quicker. When he slided his knife passing Ronan’s arm, Heinz put on a satisfied smirk; yet soon he received a powerful counter-attack from Ronan and Heinz took several steps back on the ground.

It happened like that for a few times. Whenever his back landed on the floor, Heinz kept pushing himself up and stood on his feet ready for another round. He wiped the back on his hand to clear the blood strains on his lips and got ready. His head titled to one side trying to guess what Ronan was up to, whether he would attack directly this time or from his side.

“My lord, I’m afraid he cannot stand this any longer”, Korath spoke worriedly from the pitch outside the ground.

“He will if he switch – “, Ronan’s answer came coldly.

“Don’t worry I’m fine”, Heinz interrupted the alien and turned to give Korath one appreciative nod.

And then it happened again, his fight between him and Ronan seemed pointless. Even when he could hold Ronan tightly by his waist, he had no strength to put him down or knocked him over his shoulder as he usually did with other opponents. The alien was simply too strong and firm as a giant wall against him. 

Now Heinz was lying on the ground catching his breath. He put a hand on his lungs trying to control his breathing normally. He took a moment to search within himself if there were any strength left so he could sit up and be ready for another round. But the truth was he ran out of breath, his whole body felt powerless begging for break and each of his muscles ached terribly.

He could feel Ronan’s eyes on him and even though he couldn’t see his face, Heinz was certain the alien was looking down on him as if he was some pathetic loser to his game. He heard new footsteps on the training ground approaching but they stopped midway when Ronan gave them another task to do.

“Yes, my Lord”, Korath turned away hesitatingly.

Seeing Heinz lying helplessly on the ground, he intended to help pick him up to his room. The moment was quite enjoyable to see the human got beaten time after time by Ronan, who didn’t exactly do his best but didn’t go easy on Heinz at all. Yet the human had a strangely strong will with incredible endurance to stand up against him time after time, Korath secretly admired that characteristic. But eventually there’d come an ending point.

But Ronan’s order was clear and he turned away in confusion of what would happen to the human. May be he would be left there until he could gain his strength back; then he could learn to appreciate his inhuman gift.

 

Just after Korath’s leave, Heinz managed to sit up and stretch himself. The atmosphere was unexpectedly quiet as he couldn’t tell where Ronan was. But his hearing senses soon picked up the stable heart beat a few steps opposite from him. Then the alien moved to stand behind him and the next thing he knew was the firm cool arms pulled him up by his chest and let him lean on his giant body.

Heinz rolled his eyes at the alien’s unexpected move. No one had ever beaten him to near unconsciousness and then proceeded to carry him home. He also didn’t notice before how tall Ronan was until now leaning against his side, Heinz realized he stood only to Ronan’s shoulder even though he was tall for a human.

The two was lumping back to his room, Heinz guessed because the alien spoke nothing else to him. They have walked half of the way already and there should be a stair somewhere leading them down. Suddenly Ronan turned to pick him up and carry him down the stairs. Heinz was surprised at first so he kept still but then he kicked violently when they got off the stairs and Ronan put him down.

"Could you please not do that?", Heinz barked at Ronan and pushed the alien away from him.

The Kree grinned. "You don't like it?" 

"Not at all" was the rude reply. 

And Ronan didn't say anything else but took few steps forward leading them back to Heinz room. The human heard the steps and lumped slowly behind him. Ronan got ahead of him for a long distance and stopped to wait. The alien stumped his foot impatiently as he watched Heinz making great effort to move. After a few more minutes, he sighed loudly and approached him.

"Don't touch me!", Heinz warned dangerously as he felt Ronan close to him.

"Please stop acting like such a shy young girl. I'm not gonna carry you again", Ronan said annoyedly.

He didn't get what was wrong with the human's perception about touching him. Ronan did that all the time to small Kree children, weak ones and generally to anyone in need of help. It shouldn't be such a big problem. Yet Heinz reacted as if it was such a discomfort with his snarling, red cheeks and panic expression.

Heinz kept his mouth shut when he heard the alien getting offended. And Ronan threw his arm over his shoulder and let him lean against him again to move a bit faster. But soon it felt like he was lifted off the ground and walked back to his room on Ronan's feet. Yet he didn't dare to make any protests again. 

Ronan put him back on his bed not so gently as he seemed tired as well. Heinz lied on his bed and stared awkwardly at the ceiling. He heard Ronan moving around his room picking and setting up things. A part of him wanted to ask what he was doing but his other part told him to keep silent and observe things. 

Soon he figured it out when Ronan ordered for medical team to come downstairs to check him. The wires and pipes were soon attached to him; Heinz told himself to relax as it should be a normal thing to him now. 

 

"Who said that you were a monster?", Ronan's question came unexpected from the right side of his bed.

"No one. I just know that I am", Heinz replied lazily.

"You have no idea what a monster is like", Ronan said more thoughtfully.

"And do you? Have you ever seen one anyway? Out in the vast galaxy, is there any real monsters out there?", Heinz tried to sit up and argued but the cold palm pressed him back on his bed.

"There are many", Ronan's fingers pressed more persistently as the needle pierced through Heinz's skin. 

"Where are they? Korath told me some stories about the planets in the galaxy", Heinz spoke trying to distract his mind from the experiment. If he was too scared of it, he will soon turn to his metal form; which Ronan could stop him with the electricity shock anytime and he was not very fond of that.

"You're looking at one now", Ronan answered calmly and Heinz realized he had moved to stand in front if him probably to observe the test results. 

Awkward silence fell in the room as Heinz could only sense people's heart breath, tense, controlled breath and the sound of machines working. Did he just say he was a monster? Heinz’s brows pulled together. He remembered Ronan's appearance when his eyes were good. Apart from the strange blue skin, Ronan seemed normal to him.

"Monsters don't show in how they look. You know one when you see what they can do", Ronan's voice was serious after observing Heinz's thought processing for a while.

The human’s forehead creased as he slowly interpreted the words. Those blank eyes moved constantly as so many thoughts ran in his mind simultaneously. Ronan was curious though what was inside his mind. Heinz bit his lips nervously. May be the alien was right. Because for other people, Hydra was considered as a monster for all the crimes that they did. 

"You have not done anything worse enough to label yourself as a monster", there's an unmistakable laugh in that sentence from Ronan.

 Heinz kept silent because Ronan got the point. He heard the medical team was gathering their stuffs; the head team was reporting to Ronan's normal details about Heinz's condition. No serious injuries and no instability.  

 

"What have you done then?", Heinz hesitated to raise the question but he was so curious to let it pass.

Now Heinz had sit up on his bed bouncing impatiently waiting for the alien's answer. Inside his mind there was a fight arguing over and over again on the "monster" definition. He wasn't sure if he was one and he didn't know if he wanted to find out. And he also wondered if he wanted to learn of Ronan’s actions equivalent to the title “monster” he named himself.

But the answer Heinz waited never came because Ronan left shortly after hearing the report. Heinz only knew when the nurse returned and told him to rest and took care of himself.

"Those were his orders", the nurse finished and left Heinz alone in his room again.


	10. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret to Heinz's transformation revealed. And Ronan had to pay for that, or not really.

The training recently got more and more enjoyable for Korath to see Heinz was beaten time after time by his master literally. Ronan didn’t use all his strength but he wasn’t exactly easy on Heinz either. And the man was too stubborn to follow Ronan’s orders.

“You should start accepting who you are, Heinz. It will make things easier for you”, Ronan said as he threw another punch to the human’s right cheek.

“I already did”, Heinz shouted out loud as he stumbled a few steps back.

Ronan was strong undoubtedly and his attack was always too powerful Heinz could never withstand. He knew the alien only wanted him to bring out his metal form, the only way he could stand against him. And Heinz tried, he really did. Somehow Ronan’s enlightening talk convinced Heinz that his metal form was not a monster; it depended more on how he chose to use it. May be he could learn about it and later use it to protect him from these aliens, and got back to Earth. It was a good plan, he thought.

“Really?”, Ronan sound surprised and Heinz just glared at him questioningly.

“Still you can’t find it within you”, the alien spoke harshly when he stopped Heinz’s fist inches from his face.

This was the starting point of how things went downhill. Ronan kept avoiding Heinz and he didn’t strike for once. He simply teased Heinz over and over again about the time he worked for Hydra, his achievements and his failures watching his teammates died.

“Nice. Was that your signature move? Hydra taught you that, right?”

“You once knocked out three together with this strike, remember?”

Those were his compliments at first and Heinz was taken aback. He couldn’t remember clearly the stories but he guessed Ronan had taken a look through his file, his training sessions likely.

“Not good enough to protect your friends”, Ronan stretched his tone out mocking

“What are you talking about?”, Heinz barked losing his balance after throwing a punch too strong.

“You couldn’t help it when they were killed by the diviner”.

“You killed them asshole”, he argued back angrily.

Heinz could hear his voice echoing through the whole ship but he really didn’t care much.

“They died for you to survive, didn’t they?”

“You kill them for fun. Don’t you dare make this about me.”, he could sense his control losing the more he replied to Ronan’s accusation. The angrier he got, the less accurate his focus was. Soon he found himself punching through the air and he couldn’t locate Ronan’s standing place anymore.

 

 Tears filled his eyes. Blood was boiling in his veins and the vengeance needs was higher than ever. Now he was facing his enemy; the very one that ordered to kill all of his friends and he wanted him to pay for that dearly.

“I will make you pay”, he gritted the words through his teeth as his fist found the mark, Ronan’s abdomen.

The punch clearly took Ronan’s aback. He gasped painfully when being hit and was pushed backwards more. But Heinz couldn’t let this pass, he charged forward rushing towards the alien locking him with his strong arms. He slammed Ronan against the wall hard which shook the ship. Not letting him go, he held onto to Ronan’s firm body with all his strength by his waist and lifted him up over his shoulder to hit him on the ground again. The entire ship shook loudly and he could hear Korath screaming his name on the pitch outside training ground.

“Heinz stop!”, Korath screamed horrified.

“No. Let him be”, Ronan’s voice from the ground was calmer than his heart beat and his breath told.

But Heinz slowed down and his senses started working to understand the situation again. He knocked Ronan down on the ground; he was on top of him; his palm was gripping the alien’s collar to keep him still and his other hand curled into a fist ready to punch.  Being in shock, Heinz quickly released him and climbed off his body. He frantically run his fingers on the alien’s face where he smelled the fresh blood scent but Heinz felt nothing except for a liquid wetting his finger tip and it felt cool when the winds passed by.

“Perfection”, Ronan said impressively.

Heinz stood up and took a few steps backwards to lean against the wall. He touched his face and then realized now he had been in his metal form; which was the only way he could beat Ronan like this.

“But since when? And how?”, he asked in total panic.

“Obviously anger can trigger your ability”, Ronan explained as Korath rushed to help him stand up. But the Kree leader pushed him away rudely.

“May be next time think about it when you wanted to activate your gift. Training’s over.”, Ronan announced and turned away from the still-stoned Heinz who was curling his hands tightly to calm himself after the hype.

“I’m sorry”, Heinz spoke quietly.

“I know you enjoyed it”, Ronan spoke from afar when he nearly got out of the room. And a satisfied smirk crossed on Heinz’s lips. The alien was right. He couldn’t remember how and when his form changed; but he did recalled punching Ronan and the amazement feeling it went through him – the sweet feelings of revenge. He wanted more, the feeling of being in control of the situation, and of power. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I wonder if Ronan had went too far ( ._.)


	11. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan learnt more of his feelings though he couldn't explain clearly why. Heinz was always confused by the alien's strange mixed reactions.

Heinz felt easier now moving around the ship. He knew where all the rooms were, where the stairs lie; he event visited the other members’ rooms sometimes just to get to know people better. Ronan mentioned of the coming mission as soon as they picked up SHIELD’s location so he set up a team to get ready and Heinz was in it. He didn’t turn it down when Ronan offered him the position. Instead he felt even eager with his new mission, ready to fulfill his life purpose for his organization. 

Ronan passed by the training room quietly. The area was unusually crowded. But what caught him even more surprised was a not-grumpy Heinz jumping from one place to another. He seemed to be playing with other team members to see who can hit him without him not sensing it in time.

What a dumb game, Ronan thought to himself; yet he couldn’t walk away but stay instead and observe more. The blind guy was good; his senses were sharper now which made his vision disability not a disadvantage anymore. Instead he fought more quickly blind like that, it seemed. 

Yet, Heinz couldn’t avoid all the attacks forever; an alien punched hardly from behind on the human’s lungs which made Ronan immediately rose to his feet; his eyes widened in worry. Heinz’s knees bent forward a little bit but still he was on his feet; quickly turn around and gave a sweet payback in the attacker’s abdomen.

Now Ronan exhaled with relief, he stopped clutching his fingers into tight fists anymore. Fire of anger sparked in him when he thought the human was hurt; but now it appeared to be not serious so he may let the attacker live a bit longer.  He was about to leave when Ronan caught someone calling for Heinz in the room and curiously he turned his head to check.

A member in his team, Igor he recalled, rushed to Heinz’s side. He stretched out his hand and pull Heinz close by his neck, checking the place where it was hit earlier. And the human didn’t push him away as Ronan expected; he let the guy check the wounds and when Igor released him, Heinz gave him a sheepish smile.

Ronan rolled his eyes at the small and shocking interaction he witnessed. He left the training ground after leaving a deep punch mark on the wall outside. Why didn’t Heinz push the other away like he did with Ronan every time? How could Ronan never see a smile from the human when he checked his wounds so many times before? Many questions kept popping up in his mind and the more they appeared, the bigger his irritation grew. Ronan couldn’t explain either how he failed to escape those questions but the interactions between the two could turn him mad so easily. 

Many days later, Nebula finally sent SHIELD’s location coordinates back to the Dark Arster and Ronan sent out the team led by Korath to finish his work. 

“I want the girl alive”, he whispered to Korath and then stepped back to watch the team gearing up for the mission. 

His eyes caught sight of Heinz immediately. The guy was on the first row and had some trouble in identifying which parts of uniform and weapons to put on. Korath gave him an amused look; but before the team leader could turn to help the poor guy out, Igor was next to his side and dressing him up properly. 

The alien failed to suppress the annoyance growing in him again at the sight in front of his eyes. He looked at the two with fire-blazing eyes, how Igor’s hand moving down Heinz’s muscular back to buckle his armor, holding on his biceps to check the stability. He focused too much on the two that he didn’t even notice Korath was standing in front of him waiting until the assistant cleared his throat. 

“Yes?”, Ronan snapped annoyed because he had to forcedly turn away from those two annoying bastards.

“Nebula just sent the coordinates”, he said surprised because of Ronan’s harshness.

“Then take your team and bring me the girl”, he ordered coldly before turning away quickly and leaving the room.

The alien, however, didn’t notice a longing look following him until he disappeared at the end of the hallway. Heinz just wanted to say thank you for giving him the opportunity to do something meaningful to him.

 

o0o

The dead silence covered the entire control room on the Dark Arster. The Kree leader stood in front of his throne, up above the stairs where his team was gathering on the large empty space in front of him. A group of ten were keeping their eyes low on the ground, except for Heinz who kept tilting his head to one side and another trying to understand the situation he couldn’t see.

“Who was in charge of guarding the Quinjet?”, Ronan’s thunder voice growled loudly in the room.

“I was”, a guy at the far end corner of the room slowly raised his hands and his voice was shaking.

Ronan turned his purple eyes at the guard angrily and with a swift turn of his hammer, the guy was dead with his neck turned clockwise. 

“You should have guarded it better”, Ronan said smoothly and fixed the hammer’s position in his hand.

The atmosphere in the room got more intense now, Heinz could feel it. Everyone standing around him was having their heart beating crazy, trying to control their breath normally and no words were uttered. Even Korath, the closet one to Ronan didn’t dare to say anything.

“How did your team fail to kidnap that girl Skye?”, the alien asked again with this voice lower and calmer. 

“Korath, speak”, he ordered and Heinz swore he thought the team leader had stopped breathing when his name was called.

“They have weird stuffs that we have never encountered before”, Korath said nervously.

“Define weird” was Ronan’s brief reply. 

“Ice laser gun. Clone recreation. And the girl seemed to have the ability of creating earthquakes and breaking things by vibration”, another voice that Heinz realized was the second team leader in the attack continued.

“Are you telling me that my team having the more advanced technology development couldn’t handle the enemy that were million years behind us in innovation?”, the question made the guy shaking even more.

“Not what I meant, my lord”, he stuttered.

“Then I’m sure you are ready to take full responsibility for this failure now”, Ronan glared at him warningly. The second leader seemed to have frozen at his place.

Ronan’s hand tightened on his hammer handle and ready to strike. But it didn’t hit the guy; instead there was a loud noise when a heavy metal figure landed on the floor shaking the ship.

Heinz had jumped in to take Ronan’s hit and transformed into his titan form just in time to protect himself. But the hit bounced back attacking Ronan’s throne and gave it a nice cut on the left side.

Noise spread quickly in the room while Ronan stared in shocked at the lying figure on the floor who was slowly revealing his bare flesh and groaning in pain. Korath was the first one to approach Heinz but Ronan’s growl stopped them all.

“Dismiss”, he shouted and turned to Korath with his burning eyes of anger “check the ship, your team and report the damage to me later”.

Everyone hurried to get out of the room. Korath sent some concerning glares at the human but he didn’t dare to make any moves or say anything.

 

 o0o

After Korath finally leaving the meeting room, Ronan got to Heinz’s lying body in few walk strides. He pulled the human up easily who was still trying to inhale normally.

 Ronan’s hand was on Heinz’s throat pulling him close.

“How dare you – “, he gritted in anger.

“Oh isn’t this like the first time we met”, Heinz choked between his words.

The human was smiling despite Ronan’s hand tightening on his throat. Ronan remembered it quite well the last time they met in this same position. Heinz gave him the more challenging smile before killing himself with the poisonous pill in his teeth. The blue color of his eyes at that time were quite memorable; but now they were nothing but the same blank grey color staring into nothingness as he faced Ronan.

“Don’t you dare interrupt my interrogation again”, Ronan said slowly but dangerously as he threw the human figure against the wall.

 Heinz fell flat on his stomach on the stone floor again. Clutching at his abdomen, he tried to sit up but Ronan was in front of him again. Tossing him over, the alien was almost straddling him as he was on top pressing him on the floor. He then pulled Heinz up and pushed him closer to the wall. 

“Are you clear?”, he asked again.

Without waiting for the answer, he slammed Heinz’s head at the wall again ignoring the human’s curses at his rudeness. Then he stood up and walked away. Heinz was appalled at Ronan’s reactions. Ronan once said he was a monster; but Heinz could never imagine the alien being so violent and scary with his intimidating power like this. He now started wondering if this was the monster Ronan usually spoke of.

“I only wanted to protect that man. He did his best. He didn’t deserve your punishment”, the words slipped through his mouth in fear before he could shut up.

Ronan turned and looked at Heinz strangely. The human was truly panic and concerned for this guard. It wasn’t his assumption only. It was now proven. He narrowed his eyes in consideration.

“His best didn’t bring me what I want”, Ronan replied. 

He walked to the door and shouted for his guard to bring the second leader earlier into the room. Heinz was now sitting against the wall with a hand on his belly holding in the pain when he heard the noise of someone being thrown rudely on the floor.

The task leader quickly got on his knees keeping his head low on the ground and not dared to look straight at Ronan for once. He kept mumbling ‘I’m sorry. I’ll do better next time” and it made Heinz’s heart ache. They have been working together as a team on this mission for more than a week and he felt closer to them now. Ronan’s way of handling his members was too strict and cold-blooded that it made him sick.

“Igor”, Heinz called out his name weakly and the guy slowly searched until he met Heinz sitting in the room corner.

“So you know each other”, it is not a question because Ronan had seen the way Igor looked at Heinz with guilt and concern.

The Kree leader wasn’t exactly fond of that.

“We went on a mission together. Of course I knew him”, Heinz replied calmly.

His fingers curled into a fist so tight that his knuckles turned white. He tried to pick up the senses around him, may be if Ronan decide to hit Igor again, he may jump in on time just like before. 

“Wasn’t that the reason you beg me to spare his life?”, Ronan was approaching Heinz again.

“Or are you getting close to him now?”, Ronan whispered in Heinz’s ears as he put his hand on the human’s shoulders.

“What are you talking about?”, Heinz asked jerking away from Ronan’s closeness annoyed.

The touch, the whispering tone and the caressing breath on his ears were definitely not his thing because they sent shivers down his spine so quickly. He could feel his own goose bumps growing on his skin. 

“I didn’t plan to kill him. I just wanted to teach him a lesson.”, Ronan said. 

Heinz felt relieved at the alien’s words. But it didn’t stop there.

“But thanks to your interruption and small display of affection towards him, he now shall earn a more worthy punishment”, Ronan’s voice was low, malicious and close to his ears again.

The Kree leader’s hand turned his hammer swiftly and his other hand grabbed the human tightly to hold him back. Heinz could only scream his denial as he felt the energy wave spreading from Ronan’s hammer on his right side, a terrible scream from his opposite side and there were now only two normal heart beats in the room, instead of three as before.

 

o0o

After that, Heinz turned away from the alien’s grab immediately. Taking advantage of their close distance, he threw a powerful punch up to Ronan’s chin as the alien fell backwards on the ground.

“Why would you do that?”, he screamed at the alien as he stood up and eyeing at the alien’s current place 

The blood was boiling in him again. He thought he could have saved the guy; but in fact he just got Igor killed. Ronan managed to sit up and clean the traces of blood from the corner of his lips by the back of his hand.

“He was a member of your team. You couldn’t just walk around, killing anyone loyal to you like that.”, he explained. 

He needed to show how this move was wrong on many different levels but the alien didn’t seem to listen. Instead Ronan just crossed his arms in front of his chest watching Heinz curiously. His face was turning red from the anger, his hands flailing around uncontrollably.

“Soon there would be no one loyal to you anymore”, the human finished by hiding his face in his palm.

“He deserved it”, Ronan said stubbornly.

“Because of what? Affection? With who? Me?”, Heinz raised his tone so loud that Ronan had to rush forward and place his hand on Heinz’s mouth to keep him shut up.

Ronan didn’t want his team to question his decisions, mainly because it was related to such trivial things as affection. But he was angry to find out the connection between Igor and Heinz. Ronan had been caring him for long but the human just showed him hatred. He couldn’t accept how someone could earn Heinz’s favor, not him. His ego was too big to let that go. 

Now he was pressing Heinz against the wall with his wrist on the human’s throat and his palm on the lips. Heinz shook his head violently to get away from the alien’s hand.

“I have no affection to him, you idiot”, Heinz spoke quietly between his breath.

He could feel his blind eyes staring at the space ahead which would be where Ronan’s purple eyes were now. He still remembered how mesmerizing they were when he first locked onto those strange things. Purple and starry, as if the universe were kept in those eyes by the alien himself. With that image in mind, Heinz couldn’t tear his gaze away, nor could he keep his heart steady at its beat. 

And Ronan indeed stared at those blank eyes of Heinz as well. The human never noticed how enjoyable Ronan felt looking into those. He removed his hand from Heinz’s lips which was now resting on the human’s head, near his ears. Absentmindedly Ronan brushed his thumb over the human’s cheek as he froze at his place under the alien’s move.

The Kree’s eyes observed attentively all the details on the human’s feature. He never got a chance to have such up-close looks as he did now. His gaze left the grey eyes and went down tracing the long straight nose and a pair of thin lips opening slightly. 

Heinz swallowed dryly as if he could feel where Ronan’s eyes was on him now. But before his mind could guess what’s coming next, the alien’s cold lips were already on his nipping gently. The cold palm moved from his throat to rest at the back of his neck and his thumb caressed Heinz’s cheeks again. Ronan ran his lips softly on Heinz closing his eyes to enjoy this wonderful yet strange feeling he experienced. He had no idea what he was doing; but there’s the rising urge in him telling him to place his lips on Heinz like this, pecking small kisses and carressed him.

It felt good, Ronan thought. And he had never felt such thing as before. He wanted to make it last; he wanted more of the human’s scent and taste when he felt Heinz’s skin growing hard and the soft lips disappeared and be replaced with metal. Heinz grabbed a hand on Ronan’s shoulder and pushed him backward hard which he almost hit against the wall. The alien was still in shock of the event; he touched his lips where the sweetness was there minutes ago and looked at Heinz confused. 

But the human didn’t spare him a second look. He ran off the room in a blink of an eye ignoring Ronan’s call for his name behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, these two idiots finally reached somewhere. Finally.


	12. The Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan and Heinz worked out their 'minor' misunderstanding. But that's not the end of it. They still need to find out answers for their own feelings as well.

Heinz was punching the sandbag hard alone in his room. He needed something to do to clear his mind from replaying the earlier scene in Ronan’s meeting room. Despite his effort, the moment kept appearing again in his mind clearly as if his eyes were still good and be able to record details perfectly.

 The cool palm of the alien rested on his cheek, the soft touches of his thumb brushing him, the extremely close distance between them that Heinz could feel his heart jumping out of his chest and Ronan’s breath was quick on his skin as well. Then the alien kissed him. Just like that. He couldn’t remember the last time he kissed someone. Was it with his Hydra second commander before they strike an attack and the guy didn’t come back anymore?

 The kiss wouldn’t bother him that much if it hadn’t been for the feelings it brought to him afterwards. He was surprised at first; then he enjoyed it. The alien’s lips were strangely cold but soft with the unknown mixture of alien scent but enjoyable. And he went shocked because this shouldn’t happen. Ronan just murdered a guy because Heinz knew him. The alien was madly angry at him and putting him in pain minutes ago; and now he was crushing his lips against Heinz adoringly. None of this made any sense and the human just wanted to get out of it.

 Until he returned to his room, Heinz still couldn’t shake off the goosebumps running on his skin whenever he thought about the kiss. It’s worse because he felt like craving for more, both the soft touches and the roughness from a monster.

 He stayed in his room for the rest of the day. He didn’t go out, talk to anyone or work out anymore. Korath came to check on him later. He only let the guy in when he realized Korath didn’t come by on Ronan’s orders.

“How was the afternoon meeting?”, Heinz tried to find something for the conversation.

“It was better than the morning, I guess”, Korath replied unsure. 

“What happened?”, Heinz asked in fear of someone he knew was killed.

“Nothing. No one else died”, Korath assured him quickly as if he could read his mind.

“My lord wasn’t in a very bad temper like in the morning. But he’s acting weird for some reason”, the assistant said.

“Weird? Like how?”, Heinz couldn’t help but ask 

“He was distracted. He didn’t focus or listen to me sometimes. His eyes were on the screen reading information but his mind was lost in some where else. He was always committed to his work. I have never seen him like this before.”, Korath finished with a sigh.

“May be you should check on him now”, Heinz tried to think of something.

“I did. But he refused to see me. He wouldn’t let anyone enter his room either. The team is scared he was preparing for another punishment. We haven’t failed any missions before”, the assistant hid his face in his palm worriedly.

 He has been working with Ronan for long. But his Lord has never been someone that was easy to understand.

 

o0o 

Ronan spent the next two days reviewing over the last failure, their loss and their next moves. He wouldn't let this failure pass. He was pleased, however, to hear report that Heinz proved his worth to the team, in combat and as a bullet-proof for protection. The man might dislike being in his team but sharing a common enemy could bring some benefits. 

But he wanted the man to be on his team. He didn't hide that goal from his teammate, nor from Heinz either. Yet the human's determination in taking him as enemy was stronger than he planned to. And then Ronan kissed him so suddenly but not spontaneously. He has been drawn to Heinz, the human's strange sadness, how he stayed quiet and lonely to himself ached Ronan's heart, if that was the right term to explain. Whenever facing Heinz close, there was a rising urge in Ronan to pull him close, to feel him better because the alien always felt Heinz being so far away and out of his reach. May be it's all because of his confused feelings that leading to their incidence the last time. 

Ronan came to Heinz's room later that evening. The human was sitting on his bed shirtless and drying his hair with a towel. He tried not to gaze at him for too long; but made a knock on the door informing him. 

 Heinz tilted his head to the door but said nothing. He waited to see what Ronan had to say yet the alien kept quiet and observed the room. 

"What are you doing here?", Heinz asked sarcastically.

"I came here to apologize.", Ronan paused to think. Apology might be a good start.

"For what? Kissing me?", Heinz mocked. 

He walked to the closet searching for something to wear. 

"Actually you don't have to, you know", Heinz shut the closet door hard and leaned his head against it thinking.

Ronan's eyes widened at the human's words. Does that mean he wasn't mad and offended? He should have moved inside and closed the door but somehow he felt like keeping distance was a better thing to do. 

"You are the leader on this ship. You can do anything you like and none would dare to object to it. What makes me the exception?", Heinz chuckled bitterly.

"Contrary to what you're thinking, I wouldn't do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, my people uncomfortable.", Ronan emphasized strongly. He didn't want Heinz to misunderstand him in any more ways than he already did.

"What a benevolent leader you are", Heinz rolled his eyes when approaching Ronan's place. He couldn't shake off his mocking tone. 

Their kiss got him confused for hours; then the alien ignored him for days and when he finally showed up, he said he was sorry for the kiss. Heinz wasn't entirely sure which part made him upset even more. The kiss or the apology part. 

"Yes, yes I am nice to my team more than you give me credit for.", Ronan spoke impatiently. His hands reached for the buttons on Heinz's shirt and undone it.

Heinz froze momentarily before reaching out to stop the alien's cold smooth palm moving along his shirt. But Ronan pushed his hands away mumbling "the buttons were misaligned" so Heinz let him fix it. 

"By killing them right off when they fail a mission? The definition of nice to your minions is hilarious", he lowered his head and let out a small laugh. 

Then when Ronan's finished buttoning the button on his chest, he conveniently held Heinz's collar pulling him closer. It startled the human for a bit but when he heard the alien growling his warning, fear took over him. 

"My way of ruling my ship is none of your business. Besides, I don’t like what that dead guy had with you.", Ronan gritted his words dangerously.

He hated every time the human dared to oppose and challenge him. No one would dare to stand up against Ronan's actions if they didn't want to have a painful death. But Heinz constantly did this time after time that Ronan had to wonder why he hadn't put the hammer on this guy already. 

"Because you cared about him", the tiny voice in his head spoke and he could feel himself laughing at it.  

“I already said I had no affection with him”, Heinz spoke quietly and Ronan snickered.

Then Heinz's lips were on his all over again, soft adoringly, and biting on his lower lips sensually. It was even better than Ronan remembered. His every cells seemed to be awaken with Heinz's touch, his hand landed on Heinz's neck and pressed him closer in, the fire sparkled inside him heating him so much he feared the human could feel it too. 

Heinz moaned approved when Ronan's tongue found its way to entwine with his, their pelvis pressing tightly against each other he could feel the alien's arousal through the leather pants. His hands were on the alien's neck too, feeling the usual blue skin turning hot under his palm. The two were lost in each other's kisses mindless of their surrounding until Heinz caught footsteps at the other end of the hallway. 

"Someone is coming", he whispered when pulling away 

His words alarmed Ronan and the alien dropped his hands and took a step back. His hand was still caressing the human's cheek as he leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Heinz's forehead before separating completely. 

"I too think there is nothing to apologize for", Ronan whispered only for Heinz to hear just in time when Korath showed up at the door.  

Heinz kept his eyes on the ground but a small smile crossed his lips, a slightly pleasing smile that Korath looked at them curiously. But he snapped out of it when Ronan asked him what news he brought. Soon Ronan left the room with Korath and Heinz returned to his bed with many thoughts and feelings clouding his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think about this new step in their relationship? Was Heinz too easy on the alien now?


	13. Trick and Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heinz found out another interest Ronan had in him. Their new developed relationship had to take several steps back. How could the alien make him understand?

Nebula stood with her arms crossed in front of her chest glaring at Ronan boredly. The two had a heated argument earlier over the last mission and both were too tired to make any further comments anymore.

"We could send Heinz in. The girl may recognize he was an inhuman like her and took him in", Ronan lifted his head looking at her waiting. 

"Are you out of your mind? Heinz was our hostage after all", Nebula widened her eyes in disbelief. 

She had never seen Ronan coming up a plan with so many holes. May be what Korath told her was true; Ronan wasn't himself lately. 

 "No he wasn't. He joined attacking SHIELD last time", Ronan objected quickly. 

"But giving him in their hands is a different thing. He could sell us out when he knows he is safe under SHIELD's protection", Nebula stated a matter of fact. 

Ronan paused to consider. Nebula got it right, but she didn't understand Heinz in the way Ronan did. Ever since their kiss, the human was more comfortable around Ronan, welcoming him into his room eagerly, telling him many stories of his Earth. Some of them was even more interesting than the ones Ronan can watch in the files he gathered.

 

The Kree leader remembered once when Heinz stepped in Ronan's room for the first time. It was late at night when Heinz knocked on his door and told him he couldn't sleep. So Ronan invited him in and sat on his couch watching how the human studied his room with his hands. 

"I haven't learnt yet what your nightmares was about", Ronan said curiously. 

Heinz paused when he heard the question. 

"I don't want to talk about it.", he replied briefly which surprised Ronan a bit.

"Okay then", the alien frowned but Heinz didn't see that.

He was making his way to one of Ronan's shelf in the corner and his hand reached a familiar object. Heinz nodded pleasingly and Ronan had to ask "What is it?".

"A cassette player. Where did you get it?", Heinz smiled at the memory.

"I took it from the last visit. I heard they made interesting sounds", Ronan replied to which only make Heinz grinned more.

"Yes, indeed", he replied and moved his fingers around the object searching for something. 

"Found it", he mumbled happily and turned on the player. A slow and lovely melody rang in the air, so enjoyable that Ronan let go of his thoughts for a while.

"Come here", Ronan looked confused at Heinz stretching his arm out towards him but he still he stood up and walked towards the human. 

"What?", he asked confusedly when Heinz took his hand and led him towards the center of the room.

"We dance of course",  he said with a smile that warmed Ronan's heart immediately.

Things between them were better now as the human didn't keep his distance anymore and he showed more affection and happiness when being with Ronan, more than what the alien dare to expect. 

Then they danced, Ronan thought as the human's hand were on his shoulder and his blue hand was guided to stay at the small place on the human's back. They moved together gracefully as Heinz taking the lead while Ronan felt extremely ridiculous of himself. But Heinz's smile never fade; he rested his head on Ronan's shoulder breathing in and out peacefully. Then it turned into lovely hug of the two moving with background music until Ronan noticed Heinz's eyelids closing in so he picked the human up and carried him to his bed. Heinz didn't wake up from any nightmares that night and neither did Ronan.

 

"I trusted him", the alien spoke stubbornly and Nebula gave him a sharp glance. 

"You trusted him?", she asked again and then laughed mockingly. 

Ronan shot her dangerous glances yet the girl didn't stop there.  

"I know you Ronan. And you trust no one", she stopped laughing and then added more.

"Do not speak for me", Ronan gritted his words and moved his fingers quickly across the system to look for something. 

He pulled Nebula close to the screen and pointed to her. Those were the files of Heinz's history at Hydra, a great assassin, excellent at guns and expert in combat, a living killer machine that Ronan had admired since the first time watching.

"Did you see how good he is? Imagine these skills with his metal form and how dangerous he can become. I see what a great asset he can be to the team since I picked him up and now it's time he could prove it to everyone.", he played the footage on the main screen but Nebula did't pay attention to them for long 

She observed Ronan's carefully, uncertain if this was the leader she has been working with for long. He had his vision, his strategic move, sometimes questionable but logical. He saw values in everyone he chose to be with. But there was something more in the way he spoke so certainly and so close to proud of this human, an ordinary, untalented and almost useless in her opinion.

"There was no guarantee that he will not betray us", she emphasized strongly.

This was the most important point that Ronan hadn't convinced her yet. Or was she missing something?

"I can guarantee that.", Ronan replied quickly.

"Making decision based on emotional guts wasn't your style.", she turned facing Ronan and looked at him accusingly.

The statement hit Ronan hard. He wasn't completely aware of it until Nebula said. He just knew he could trust Heinz; he wanted to. There were no other reasons for the human to stay away from him like their first days on this ship. The relationship between them has changed greatly over the last weeks. He believed the human's loyalty to him even without any proofs except for their passionate kisses. But he couldn't tell Nebula of that.

"Let me talk to him and then we can decide", Nebula finally said and Ronan paused for a while before reaching the agreement. 

"Do what you must but only when I allowed you to. Don't approach him on your own", he made some more notes. Nebula glared at him strangely but she didn't say anything else before leaving.

 

o0o 

Ronan entered Heinz's room later that evening with many things on his mind. He figured he needed to mention it to the human first, to see his reactions before Nebula stepped in. Heinz was sitting on his bed with a book in his hand, something he told Ronan to pick up from Earth for enjoyment. Heinz loved working out and punching things but it was Ronan telling him to pick up some other not energy-wasting hobby and he agreed to. 

He slammed his book close when he caught footsteps of Ronan entering the room. 

"Do you need anything?", he asked and Ronan's narrowed his eyes at the sudden and strange harshness in his tone.

"Nothing. I miss you", he spoke softly and sat down at the end of Heinz's bed.

 Heinz had helped him to define some of his feelings earlier. When you could not wait to see someone and you had to count every single minute passing to meet them again, it meant you're missing them.

"Really? Do you miss me or my special ability?", Heinz replied in the same unfriendly tone as earlier as he turned himself to the metal form, which made Ronan confused more

"I...I don't get what you meant", Ronan spoke annoyed at the human's attitude.

"Do you miss me or do you miss your perfect killer machine, the great asset of your team", Heinz spoke slowly and stressed on the last words bitterly.

His metal arm reached to hold the alien's leather collar and pull him close. His lips curve into a dangerous smirk as Ronan's eyes widened in realization. 

"Did I quote your words right?", the human asked again and Ronan could feel his voice nearly broke even though nothing can be seen in those metal eyes.

"I did not say that", the alien lied.  

He cursed himself for being so careless in checking his things. Now his plans were screwed when the human found out; he would never agree with the idea nor would he choose to be with Ronan again. The second part broke his heart worse.

"Liar!", Heinz spoke harshly as he pushed Ronan off his bed easily. 

"Did you think I didn't hear what you said to that robot? About your impressions with me? About your plans with my skills?", Heinz went on furious. 

Everything turned out to be a joke to him and his world seemed to be broken into pieces again. He hated himself more for believing that the alien actually had feelings for him, that everything happening between them was real: the kisses, the cuddling nights and the sweet embraces for comfort. The worst part was he enjoyed that. He enjoyed everything the monster gave him because he was so weak on his own.

"Tell me, what did you hear?', Ronan approached him close again. His hand pressed on the human's shoulders to calm him down.

"Everything enough to understand your strategic plan", Heinz chuckled.

"Not everything. You didn't hear about the part of my feelings for you", Ronan sounded almost desperate as he tried to lean closer to Heinz to make him understand.

"Did you mean the play you put on to fool me?  I had enough of that", he titled his head to get away from Ronan's intimate grab. 

"What is a play?", Ronan asked dumbstruck. 

The human rolled his eyes at the question, uncertain whether he was joking or not. But he had enough of the alien's strange humor recently so he didn't reply.

"Heinz please", Ronan tried again and he wanted to pull Heinz into a hug and comfort. The human was hurt by his words, he could tell. And he wanted to make up for that.

"Stay away from me", Heinz rose his tone harshly and push the alien away. 

"I can't believe I fall for your tricks. I should have known my worse nightmares are warnings about you.", he shouted angrily because fury worked best to hide the pain. 

"Your nightmares were about me? How? Why didn't you tell me anything?", Ronan came closer but Heinz raised his hand to stop the alien and he obliged.

So Ronan stood a few steps away from him watching Heinz shaking visibly and moving his hands through the hair in frustration. 

"How do I tell you! That you made me have this monstrous form. That you killed all of my friends. And they either hate me for surviving or wanting to kill me because now I am in your arms. How do I tell you that when I am not even sure with myself.", the quickly he spoke, the more shivers he had. And finally Heinz fell to the floor hugging his knees shaking.

 

Ronan stood freezing there; his heart ached terribly as he watched Heinz's shoulders raising up and down with the suppressed sobbing. He saw the man like this before when he slept with the nightmares. Usually he would come and hug Heinz tightly until he stopped shaking and slowly went back to sleep. But now Heinz didn't allow him to and when hearing the reason breaking the man every night, Ronan had no idea what to do or to say to make things better as he promised to.

"Forgive me. I didn't know", Ronan spoke quietly as he sat down close to Heinz and threw his arm over the human's figure to pull him close to his chest.

"I will make it better. I promise", he whispered and kissed Heinz's hair softly but the other's harsh comment startled him. 

"No, you won't and you can't", Heinz pushed the alien away hesitatingly because Ronan's cool skin and smell somehow got an unexpected soothing effect on him but it's not enough.

He had tried to remain composure for so long that he wasn't sure how long he could keep this up anymore. Inside him were million pieces of broken soul and bleeding heart that needed tending and he didn't want to do that when the alien was here. After all, he caused him to be this way. And much as he hated the alien for using him, he hated himself for falling under this trap even more. 

"I need you to leave", he spoke seriously with tears lingering in his eyes when having some distance from Ronan's warmth.

Ronan glared at him worriedly. He didn't like seeing Heinz like this. Days before he was cheerful and happy around him but right now he was worst than ever. Irritation overwhelmed him; he didn't enjoy this even though he meant every words he said to Nebula and he never refused how valuable Heinz was to his team. Somehow he couldn't expect the human would react like this if he found out; otherwise Ronan would be more careful. He wanted the Heinz - asset to his team; and the Heinz to his side every night as well. 

"Get out, you monster", Heinz shouted and stood up. His mask was broken finally when tears falling down on his cheeks.

The words shocked Ronan hard as he froze in moments, staring in shock at the human in front of him. Heinz's hatred and madness was like a slap in Ronan’s face and finally it went over the line. Ronan didn't say anything else but leave the room immediately with madness surging inside him and he knew he had to live before he lost control, hurt Heinz and regret it for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure Ronan had all his plans for Heinz's value in his head since the begining. He just didn't foresee falling in love with the man.   
> The dance they had together made me so emotional ( ._.)  
> So what do you guys think of these two idiots? They made some progress, I thought and now this happened (sigh).


	14. Alien Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment for the two to make up their minds of their feelings to one another. There are many things that never crossed Ronan's mind and love is one of them.

Heinz couldn't sleep at all that night. He broke another sandbag in his room and lied on his bed after a cold shower. He tossed and turned for hours but he couldn't fall asleep. His mind kept drifting back to the argument earlier with Ronan and the impact was still there burning him every time he recalled the alien's words.

 He couldn't believe he fell for Ronan. May be it wasn't love; but it certainly was a support for him during his dark time. The alien's unexpected caring, talking and caress warmed his heart every time. Hydra had never given him that kind of feeling, only obligation and punishment and he had forgot what it's like to have someone caring of him until Ronan did. He was so weak and so naive to not realize this was all a part of the alien's plan.

 May be it's all his fault for being in this situation, he thought. It was his pathetic self clinging to the mere hope that someone would finally pay attention to him. And this was when all the tiny voices in his head overwhelmed him again. He clutched his fingers onto his head pulling at the hair roughly; he screamed out loud in hope to chase away the whispers but it was in vain. Then when they all got too loud at the same time, the voices of his friends at Hydra begging him to save them or pressuring him about many ways of ending his life, Heinz crashed his head into the stone wall at the head of the bed again.

 The pain got through him quickly. He felt dizzy but it soon disappeared and Heinz again smashed his head into the wall. Time after time, he smelled blood bleeding possibly on his forehead; yet he kept doing it again…and again…until Heinz heard a voice closely. 

“Heinz, stop hurting yourself.”, Ronan’s familiar low and powerful voice was next to him and he stopped to glare around curiously.

 But he caught no heart beat or footsteps and the power switch in the room hadn’t been turned on yet so the speaker definitely wasn’t working. Then Heinz realized Ronan was just another voice in his mind, a supporting call for him and the realization calmed him down a bit. He stopped standing facing the wall but returned to his bed and laid there following the alien’s instructions ringing softly in his mind.

"Now you clean the blood on your forehead. Take the bottle and spray on the scratches. Yes, like that. Very good." Ronan's soft commanding voice was in his mind guiding him, pulling him away from the screaming of his dead fellows and soothing him until Heinz lied and hugged his pillow tightly. Even though he knew the alien wasn't real, still somehow the thought of Ronan actually caring warmed his heart and he listened to that. Wasn’t this all better, he chose to be a better version of himself and Ronan was a kinder version of him, Heinz thought sadly. 

 

But that thought couldn't last long as he woke up early the next morning, all the hurt and bitter feelings about the alien hadn't faded. He didn't leave his room until Korath came and dragged him onto the training ground.

"What's up man? You looked terrible", the assistant threw his arm over Heinz and pulled him along down the hall.

There was a twist in Heinz's stomach as soon as he felt Korath's hand on him. His senses picked up signs of Ronan around, head tilting to one side and another to catch the alien. Heinz was afraid Ronan wouldn't be too pleased with such intimacy but a part of him chose to ignore the alien leader completely. 

"I didn't sleep well", he replied briefly and put on his boxing gloves and get ready.

"Did you miss home?", the assistant asked and Heinz shrugged clueless. 

"I got you man. At first it's hard for me to stay on this ship too. I miss my planet even though it didn't exist anymore." Korath was sad whenever he spoke of his planet. 

"Hey, you can ask my Lord. He had many things in his storage taking back from Earth. May be he had something you like and let you keep it as a souvernir", the assistant said as the two practiced fighting and avoiding attacks eagerly. 

Heinz was distracted at the information for a moment but luckily he jumped in time to avoid the hit. Ronan was the thing he had the least interest in now but the message got him curious. 

 "Did he ask you to take those things back from Earth? What for?", he asked coolly.

"I don't know. But his orders were specific. He asked me to bring in the things that make your people happy. For entertainment I think. Weird right? He was always interested in weapons more", Korath replied.

 Heinz just nodded in reply. Ronan had shown him many things when Heinz came into his room. And even the Disney files the alien said he studied to know how to cheer people up. Heinz thought he was kidding at the time but now Korath just proved the blue guy was serious about everything. 

"I'll tell you a secret", Korath's mischievous tone pulled Heinz out of his speculation right away. 

 Before Heinz could make any protest, Korath already leaned in and whispered to Heinz's ears. "I think Ronan had feelings with your people", he spoke hurriedly and Heinz felt his face heating up right away. 

"What? How?", he laughed nervously.

 "I don't know. May be since his last visit. A week after that he started telling me to study about Earth and picking up things. He even visited the planet often alone too.", he spoke thoughtfully.

"So was he a kind of playboy?", Heinz asked curiously. 

"What's a playboy?", the alien was confused.

"The man that love anyone quickly. You said he had feelings since his last visit...too quick right", Heinz explained.

"I have never seen him having interest in anyone", Korath thought as they sat down on the bench to rest.

"He was always the loyalty to country type. Kree government. He always tried to run the system smoothly and made sure no race can invade us.", there was a hint of pride in the alien's tone Heinz realized. No wonder why everyone on the ship looked up to Ronan that much and was so willing to die for him.  

"So this is the first time he looked like this even though I've been with him for years.", Korath chuckled.  

"Who was the lucky girl I wonder", Heinz chipped in a small comment.

Then Korath leaned to whisper to him again "It might not be a girl".

 The words hit Heinz hard again as he froze trying to say something else, to change the topic probably. But then a voice from the door startled them both so he exhaled with relief.

"Korath. Lord ordered you to the weapon area now", another alien delivered the message and then disappeared.

 Heinz felt slightly relaxed as the conversation was over as he felt it wouldn't lead to any where good if it kept going on. His heart beat went up and down as he learnt of Ronan from another outside sources and for the first time Heinz was aware of the things the Kree leader did for him.  

But it mattered no more because everything was steps in a play to win Heinz over, to make him become one of them. Heinz could never let go how Ronan's team murdered all of his friends and left him at the crossroad like a stray dog not knowing where his home was. But he was certain his place was not with the alien who wanted nothing more than to use him.

 

"I didn't expect you to find a new interest so quickly", Ronan's voice suddenly was in the room and Heinz had to stand up to take several steps back. 

"Korath and I were friends", he replied curtly.

"Didn't look like that to me", Ronan's voice was harsh and cold as well.

It surprised Heinz a bit. He opened his mouth to ask but then he realized the alien must have caught Korath whispering to him closely. 

"Like a kiss on the cheek?", the human said teasingly unaware of Ronan's dagger glares at him. Making sure he was in a safe distance from the alien, he sat down again.

"Are you going to kill me now? Or him because of that?", Heinz tried to bite his lips but the words already escape his mouth.

"Neither" was Ronan's curt reply as Heinz felt the alien longuing down on the seat next to him.

"Are those new scratches?", Ronan reached out to run his fingers on Heinz's forehead but the human pushed his hand away rudely and said nothing in reply.

"I will not hurt you", Ronan continued and turned to look at Heinz longingly but the human kept staring at the empty space ahead. 

"You beat me quite often as I recalled", he said with a bitter laugh. Tears started pooling in his eyes but he could manage it now. 

"I wanted you to fight. I need you to be strong. I need you to - "

" - be your killer machine?", Heinz finished Ronan's sentence and hung his head low in disappointment.

Ronan sighed in exasperation. 

"I never wanted to hurt you. And it's not what I mean to use you as a weapon", the blue alien spoke frustrated. His hand reached out to hold the human's hand. The blue cold skin was so different on the white warm skin of the human. He locked his eyes on that and Ronan realized how much he loved looking at them like this. The big contrast between the two skin colors and Heinz's touch on his.

"You see me as a weapon!! You said that since the first time you met me", Heinz nearly screamed but then he remembered the open space of the training ground so he lowered his voice.  

"I have been used as such for my whole life. Hydra wouldn't keep me that long if they didn't see the value of death I bring to their team. Don't you think I would not recognize it again?", he shook Ronan's hand away from him strongly.

"I just wanted for once someone treating me anything else besides a weapon, a monster", Heinz stood up and took off his gloves to leave. Ronan would sit still there narrowing his eyes as he tried to understand the human feelings. May be now he knew where he went wrong and why Heinz felt so bad.

"I wanted someone to love me, not use me", he whispered quietly and walked to the door ignoring a dumbstruck Ronan sitting still behind.

Ronan had heard of the word but he had never felt such thing before. He had heard people talking about that, expressing them in many ways but to Ronan, ‘love’ was a mystery. The thought never crossed his mind and he couldn’t tell what love was like to Heinz. He opened his mouth to ask if the human could explain more to him only to realize the room was empty and he was all by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in such huge love with these two I wish you could feel the same too :3 :3   
> It's like at first when I started this, I have no idea I would be so deep into it like this :">
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think about their development :D Come on, don't be shy :p  
> Or you can reach me at vil8sognatore.tumblr.com. I need to let out lots of feels about these 2 idiots.


	15. Mask off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan made the hugest improvement in the relationship phrases he could have with any one.  
> "He was nervous because of his bare state literally: no make-up, no mask, no armor. Ronan was at the barest he was and he couldn't let the human see this. He wasn't ready to."

Heinz made his way to the dining room and headed to his place where usually Korath would keep for him. A figure passed him from the opposite direction heading to the door. The person brushed his shoulders against Heinz but none said anything. Heinz was used to being hit by people even though he was the one without eyesight. Yet the scent was familiar and that was why the silence upset Heinz more.

“What was Ronan doing here? Don’t he usually dine in his room?”, Heinz asked as soon as he sat down on the bench. 

“He dines here sometimes too. But on a separate table of course”, a strange voice in the same table replied.

Heinz’s brows furrowed. Ronan told him the opposite things when he took the food to Heinz’s room before during the time the human was still in health condition observation.

“He was leaving back to the Kree now. He came to tell me that”, Korath leaned to the side and whispered to him.

 Heinz heard those words but he kept silent and started digging into his dish instead. He had no idea what they fed him but it tasted okay so he paid it not much thought. The last time the alien went away, Heinz wasn’t informed either and he spent days waiting for him to come into his room. He was poking his fork annoyed at the dish or more like annoyed at Ronan keeping secret from him. Then he realized that after everything they did together, Heinz was nothing more to Ronan than a minor unimportant nobody among his members.

And then the other days passed boring and uneventful for Heinz. He spent most of his time in his room reading, exercising or wandering around the ship with a piece of wood and a knife to carve its structure back. It was a hobby he developed to kill time and now it turned into a detailed map of the ship on his own use.

Still he couldn’t find enough things to do to distract his mind. If he let himself free for a moment, his mind would criticize him for the feelings he had with Ronan. Since the alien went away, he was upset to admit to himself how badly he missed Ronan, his strange humor and the thundering tone which would be suppressed when talking to him, or the alien’s sad and pleading tone in the rare moments he showed his tenderness caring. 

What even worse was Heinz not accepting they were all wrong and fake on purpose. He would still long for them every night even though he knew Ronan wouldn’t come to his room. And no matter how many times he accidentally passed by the alien’s door room, it would not open to welcome him like before. Still every night he would let the alluring voice speaking in his mind and guiding him to sleep only to wake up later with an aching heart to know they weren’t real.

 Hein was torn between his two sides: the distrust in Ronan’s sincere interest in him and the heart-aching desire to make things normal between them so he could have the alien again. It was twisted and he couldn’t find a way out.

 

That night Heinz was still in his room going over his sculptured piece of wood. He thought about showing Ronan this work yet he had no idea how to start the conversation or first break the awkward silence between them since their last fight. Regret it or not, he had told the alien he wanted his love and somehow Heinz expected a more friendly solution Ronan offered instead of the annoyed cold war he was having now.

 He woke up in the middle of the night sweating of the nightmares he had. They had changed with less death threats to him but still he had trouble breathing and shivering every time the nightmare came. Quickly grabbing his robe, Heinz decided to go for a walk in the night. 

 Heinz passed by Ronan's room on his way catching the sounds of movement inside the room and stopped by the door. He listened for few minutes more and the figure was moving but more gentle than the alien's usual steps. And he shouldn't be here either; Korath said he went back to the Kree already. His curiosity grew more so Heinz turned on the door knob to come in. It wasn't locked and Heinz stepped inside the room.

He barely had time to start construct the structure of the room in his mind yet when he heard a gasp that startled him. 

"What are you doing here?", Ronan asked hurriedly. His tone seemed rush and so was his heart beat.

If Heinz didn 't know this was Heinz's room, he would assume the alien had trespassed someone's private place because of his reactions.

 "I heard noises so I check...in case there were thieves", he replied truthfully.

"No one would dare coming to my room...probably you're the only one on this ship", Ronan continued his search at the corner of the room.

Heinz had tried to keep his mouth shut but he finally had to ask "Then why were you so panic when I come in? Are you hiding something?"

 "No", the alien replied briefly. 

"Anyone would be panic if get caught naked", Ronan added more and bit his tongue in regret.

Heinz coughed amused. "Naked? Why? Korath said you weren't here. Did you lie to everyone and hide here in your room? And stay all naked...for what??? Did you - ", he let out a series of unexpected question until Ronan had to yell.

"Jeez Heinz, what were you thinking?"

 So Heinz stopped his "logical reasoning".  

"Are you looking for clothes?", he tried another one.

"Yes", Ronan was still grumpy. "The maid should bring it here earlier to prepare. I gave my instructions. I need my clothes ready every time I go back"

"Take mine", Heinz spoke simply and Ronan glared at the human's surprised of his words.

 

They had not spoken to each other since their last argument and Ronan had been working on ways to mend the bonds again. But seeing Heinz in this unexpected embarrassing state and the human was too nice to him confused the alien greatly.

Heinz acted on his words as he reached for the belt on his robe, tugged on it and took off the dark brown robe smoothly revealing a white tank-top and grey sweat pants. Ronan's eyes glared appreciatively at the muscular biceps, to the abs visible behind the tight t-shirt, lingering unnecessary long at the broad chest too; until the blind man cleared his throat to call him.

 "Did you disgust my clothing that much?" he asked feeling hurt. 

"No, no of course not". Ronan objected  and took the robe from Heinz's hand. 

The man stood awkwardly for his blind vision to find a spot. He knew Ronan must be standing a few steps away from him, all naked and bare. Even though he wouldn't want it, Heinz's mind involuntarily pictured for him the front view that he couldn't see. Ronan was tall and undoubtedly muscular so Heinz could imagine that. But it wasn't enough; there were blanks in the vision he needed to fill in and it could only be done if he could touch and feel the figure that were only steps away from him. Heinz didn't know if his senses got overwhelmed or why his heart beat this uncontrollably fast. The alien's heart hasn't slowed down yet either and Heinz wondered if he could have a heart attack.

"Did you go somewhere? You said you just returned", Heinz tried to think of something to ask and turn so he could sit on the bed. 

"To the Kree. The council summoned me", Ronan replied more calmly now that he had something to cover him. 

 The alien was so uncomfortable with Heinz's presence in his room even though it isn't the first time. But it was indeed the first time he was naked in someone's presence. Ronan kept the amused thought to himself because most of the time he was naked alone in his room and he really enjoyed it. No one would interrupt without his call and Ronan had the complete space for himself. So it was shocking for him to be caught by Heinz. He was startled, embarrassed and slightly annoyed but the human kept him off that mood quite easily. 

"I thought you use one of your ship to go", Heinz spoke curiously.

He had been sitting there still for a while, clueless of what to do. Leaving would be an option; but the human missed talking to the alien more than he cared to admit.

"This direct way was quicker. But it had some limitations as you see like going alone and with no clothes", Ronan explained slowly while pouring two glasses of wine, took it to the bed and sat on the other side.

"So you always appear naked at the two ends", Heinz said with a grin and accepted the drink.

"Like I said, I had people preparing clothes for my arrival", the alien corrected him.

Heinz kept that teasing smile on him, sipping a bit of wine. It was amazing, strange but strong enough to set his throat on fire

"What's wrong with that? Why are you smiling like that?", Ronan asked irritated and tried his best not to smash the human's head and wipe off that smile. But it wasn't entirely unbearable.

"Because you acted so shocked and panic standing naked in front of me when you know I couldn't even see a thing", Heinz spoke simply and the alien again hid his face in his palm.

"I wasn't used to that" was Ronan's quick response.

Heinz left out a questioning hum. Before he could ask his questions, Ronan already explained to him.  

"I didn't think of that. It's just I have never been naked in front of anyone else"

 

A smile crossed Heinz's lips when he heard the alien's honest confession. But the longer that thought stayed on his mind, it would soon turn into a slight frown and he seemed to be deep in his thought. 

"What was it? Ronan asked concerned. He put his hand on the human's shoulder and tilted his head to Heinz's side to watch the man.

"Nothing", the human gave a small smile and kept his head low. The silence went on for a few more minutes until Heinz spoke up.

"I just realized there would be lots of things I miss because of my disability. I have never know what your ship looked like, what your teams were like, and my room." Heinz's sudden outburst surprised Ronan a bit yet he kept his silence.  

"You seemed to do pretty well by visualizing with touches", Ronan chipped in trying to lift the mood.

"Yeah yeah I do", Heinz's laugh seemed forced but he turned around to face Ronan and casted his empty glass of wine to the side.

Ronan watched the human's movement curiously. Heinz's eyes were blank as usual but he seemed to focus on the space ahead; he reached his hands to the front and moved aimlessly in the air.

"May I see your face?" the question left Heinz's lips nervously. The urge simply was too great for him to resist. The nearly-complete picture of Ronan in his mind demanded more details and he had no other ways to fill them, except for this. 

Ronan stared dumbstruck at the human's long fingers moving in the air, unable to say anything and unable to move either. He was nervous because of his bare state literally: no make-up, no mask, no armor. Ronan was at the barest he was and he couldn't let the human see this. He wasn't ready to.

 His hand reached to catch the white flesh fingers and wrap them tight in his palm. He took a deep breath contemplating. This thing was new to him but he wanted to feel close to the human more, he decided. So he guided Heinz's to his cheeks; when the fingers first touched his skin, Ronan left out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked nervously at Heinz's reactions. The look of pure fascination was obvious on his face, his eyes opened wide as his brain took in every bit of available information he could receive and finally he gave a small yet genuine smile at the alien.

 

Ronan smiled shaking off the anxiety earlier as well. Then as his hands started moving and exploring more, a knock on the door startled them both. 

"What is it?", Ronan sounded unexpectedly dangerous as Heinz's hand dropped from his face.

"Your clothes is here, my Lord", the voice of the maid was trembling in fear. 

"Leave it there", Ronan replied and he stood up walking towards the door. 

"I'm afraid you have to leave now. Morning would be here soon and I had an important meeting to prepare with the team", the alien's sudden change of topic surprised Heinz a bit.

He stood up rather abruptly and stumbled to stay on his feet. "Okay, I'll leave", he said rubbing his hair to mask the terrible blushing and hope that the alien wouldn't notice. 

 

 

As soon as Heinz found his way back to his room, the morning bell already rung and the announcement was spread urgently through the speaker requiring everyone involving in the last mission of SHIELD to gather in the meeting room immediately.  Heinz wasn't ready to change so quickly if the announcement wasn’t spoken by Ronan himself. He immediately remembered the meeting the alien mentioned earlier and found his way again up to the meeting room.

There in the vast room with Ronan standing at the top of the stairs, the room was noisy as people argued what they were gathered here for. Heinz got pulled to the top of the line immediately standing next to Korath. He could sense Ronan's smell were only a few steps from him. The alien was standing tall and proud with his back facing the crowd, strangely quiet reviewing through the files and orders the council had given.

A heavy burden weighed in his heart as soon as he received the message from the council. It went against his plans but there were things Ronan wouldn't dare to oppose to as well. And it's worse because Ronan could expect Heinz's reactions to this decision; and whether or not he could convince the human away from this new order. 

"We would stop tracking SHIELD from now on. I want all of you to focus exploring other planets in the galaxy. The council wants new places to set up army camps now." he finished his announcement and immediately locked his eyes on Heinz to study his reactions.

Same as he predicted, Heinz's face darkened right away since he finished the first sentence. He held his empty look right at Ronan, his brows furrowed and he bit his lips with great restraint. Ronan went on separating the teams and planets to explore when Heinz stood still in the crowd. He intended to walk away but Korath held him back by his shoulder.

As soon as everyone was dismissed, Heinz was the first to leave ignoring Korath's call. Ronan noticed and made his way down the stairs immediately to follow him; but some of the guys jumped in his ways to ask further questions. Ronan’s eyes followed the human figure until he disappeared at the end corner. 

“What have I done...again?”, Ronan thought sadly to himself as he could imagine the feelings Heinz must go through right now. Make a promise silently to check on the human as soon as possible, Ronan was back with his team and determined to finish the meeting the quicker the better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the begining of GOTG when Ronan showed up, he was naked lying in a fetus position. I don't know what that is for, his birth or his sleep? But I combined that scene with the idea of time-traveling in Terminator: Genesis so that's what we get here. A portal space for transport that requires you to stay naked. Please tell me that's interesting :3
> 
> Anyway, it's just a way to get these two seeing each other naked because I really love the idea of Heinz to be the only one meeting Ronan without the mask, or the ink on his face aka meeting the REAL Ronan.


	16. Gift-giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The council's latest order didn't give him many troubles with his Heinz, or at least that's what Ronan first thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another short chapter for you guys in case I'm too busy and be missing for another 2 months. 
> 
>  
> 
> Just kidding.

Much to Ronan’s surprise, he was occupied with many different nameless tasks regarding the new mission the council had ordered. It’s dinner time when the final team left his meeting room with a clearer picture of what they had to do for their next adventure. Ronan sighed tiredly; this wasn’t his usual working style. He pressed the two fingers on his forehead massaging them and then made his way to the dinner hall.

He spotted Korath and the rest of his team easily as soon as he stepped in the room. Servants rushed forward to prepare his table but he walked straight towards Korath’s dining place. Disappointment flashed on his face when he realized Heinz wasn’t there as he supposed to, and he remembered why.

 Korath stumbled to stand up as soon as he saw Ronan approaching him. However the alien said nothing; but turned to the servants and soon they returned with two diner trays following Ronan out of the hall. The assistant’s eyes narrowed as he watched where his leader was heading to. Needless to say, Korath could already figure it out.

 Ronan knocked on the door to Heinz’s room several times; but no answers came. He pushed the door opened easily and made a mental note to never leave a lock on this human’s door room again because he always had to break them too soon. Heinz was sitting on his bed; a knife in his hand and a small piece of wood in another as he seemed to focus on carving the wood. Ronan exhaled with relief; he wasn’t fond of letting Heinz be anywhere near sharp objects. The things he could do to himself with just a wall were bad enough.

“I brought dinner”, Ronan announced and stood next to Heinz’s bed in a few seconds before arranging the trays and sat down on the sheets comfortably. 

“Thanks. I was just about to go down there.”, Heinz replied coolly; his fingers still tracing the piece of wood which now looked closer it was more like a human statue. 

“I was afraid you may skip it”, Ronan said eyeing the human attentively. 

Heinz’s lips were a smile but it didn’t reach his eyes or show in his tone. “Why would I?”, he teased.

 Ronan watched him curiously; there was something strange about this normal state of him but the alien couldn’t tell exactly what went wrong. He half expected to face an angry fire-breathing Heinz when the SHIELD attack operation was canceled. The human’s mood had lifted up a lot since he joined this mission. His loyalty to Hydra, the never-ending desire to destroy SHIELD and complete his organization’s ultimate goal always made Ronan jealous. He wished for the day Heinz would be the same loyal to him; but the alien knew it was only in his imagination.

Ronan started with his dinner and glared annoyed at Heinz still focused too much on his small work. 

“Were you not mad that the SHIELD attack was put off?”, the alien asked.

Heinz sighed visibly “Of course I am”. “But there’s nothing I can do about it, right?”, he lifted his head from the work and looked at Ronan’s place with a shrug. 

“You seemed too calm.”, Ronan commented; to which Heinz replied with a chuckle. 

“Could you put that away? Your dinner is getting cold.”, Ronan warned unfriendly and Heinz sensed the alien’s displease so he opened the small closet near his bed and threw the piece of wood in there right away.

He started with his food easily and he could feel Ronan’s eyes were on him all the time guarding his reactions. He had a madness outburst earlier morning when he left the meeting; but until now, his mind was somewhat calmer. Or at least he tried to bottle it up and keep it normal especially in the alien’s presence.

“Did they tell you why you must stop going after SHIELD?”, he asked with a surprised high level of control. 

“It’s classified” was the alien’s brief response. 

Heinz hung his head low and did not say anything else. He chewed enjoying his food while counting mentally in his head. The alien’s eyes were still on him and Heinz knew with this expression, Ronan would tell him the classified information in 4…3…2…1

“The council said that the Earth or SHIELD specifically has an ally with Asgard. The council fear this may lead to a galaxy war, something we aren’t prepared for.”, Ronan finally spoke and Heinz had to try not to smirk victoriously.

“That’s why you started building army camps now?”, the human asked amazed at the galaxy politics he first heard about.

Ronan hummed his agreement but he said nothing else. He tried but he could not read much from this unexpected cool Heinz with interesting questions about his coming plans. The two got pulled into a heated discussion over army and war, gun power or team power and Ronan enjoyed hearing the human telling about this past a lot where he could fight side by side with his team mates. Looking into those blind vision, Ronan could still read the fighting fire of a soldier, a pride to wave into danger with the people he trusted and a longing for the lost past.

 Sometimes Ronan would recognize himself in Heinz, an old warrior looking back at the years of war with the longing and regret. There were things that he missed and certainly stuffs he’s glad he had walked away from. But that past never left him, the death of his people never stopped haunting him. Probably that’s why his needs for revenge of his ancestors to the enemy planets was also so fresh and tempting.

 He reached his hand to rest on Heinz’s cheek as a friendly way to remind the human that he was still here. Otherwise he was afraid Heinz had lost himself recalling the past. The touch startled Heinz as he blinked several times and then turned his face away from Ronan’s reach and continued eating his dinner. Now this was odd behavior he’s been waiting for. Ronan asked softly for his strange move but Heinz didn’t reply. Instead he suddenly paid special attention to the bowl in his hand, Ronan noted.

“What’s that piece of wood you’re working on?”, Ronan asked as they tidied their finished food trays together.

Heinz rested his back against the bed headboard, reached to open the closet and pulled out the piece of wood earlier.

“I made it for you”, the human said totally unaware of the awe look on Ronan’s face.

The alien took the small wooden piece in his palm and observed it attentively. He smiled brightly, a rare one that no one had ever seen and it’s such a pity Heinz missed it. He kept silent waiting for Ronan to say something. But the other was too busy checking on the small lovely gift that he said no other words after mumbling his ‘thank you’.

It was a small statue fitting in the palm of Ronan. A mini version of Ronan carved from wood. The details weren’t much but Ronan could still recognize his helmet, his armor and his hammer. He hasn’t wore this in a long time and then Ronan realized this was the look Heinz first saw of him in his full armor and mask in the battle. The other normal looks of him on the ship, Heinz had never seen.

“It looked terrible, didn’t it? I feel it with my hands and it seemed a bit edgy”, Heinz laughed nervously. His hand constantly rubbed nervously all over his face until the chin turned red.

Ronan glared at him strangely. The human was joking to earn his compliment right? No one had ever made a gift for Ronan and it was all too overwhelming he didn’t know what to say. 

“No, no, it looked awesome and incredible. You have talents for this.” he said impressed turning the statue in his palm time after time and still can’t take his eyes off it. 

“Better talent than the metal transform?” Heinz teased

“Indeed”, Ronan replied and it rewarded him with a bright full-teeth smile Heinz put on.

He looked so proud of himself as he held the blanket tight in his palm and brought up to his chin hiding the silly smile he couldn’t stop. The alien watched him for a while and he smiled back naturally as well.

 “Thank you. I like it very much”, he said and held Heinz’s hand gratefully.

 But the human turned his head to the side avoiding Ronan’s look and retreated his hand back quickly. He still smiled but it seemed more forced now and awkwardness from somewhere surrounded them.

“I think I’ll rest now. I’ll let you back to your work”, Heinz suddenly spoke up.

The words startled Ronan as he already planned to stay here with the human over night, to watch over him as he felt the need to. But the human made no intentions of such and if Ronan suggested, he wouldn’t agree either. So he bid Heinz a good night and left the man alone after switching on the cameras that hadn’t been used in a while.


	17. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The answer to how far would Ronan go to have Heinz. But would that be enough for the inhuman?

When Heinz left his room earlier the next morning, he knew something was wrong. He should have stayed inside; but the need to talk to Ronan won in the end. So he headed to the control room. Ronan smiled when he turned around and saw Heinz fumbling at the door.  
  
"What's the matter?", Ronan asked.

 The alien’s brows furrowed at the inhuman's movement. The man stood leaning on the door, fingers wrestling as if he had something bothering his mind.  
  
"Nothing. Just want to check on your new mission", Heinz lied. The unsettling feeling sent him here but now facing the alien and being overwhelmed by Ronan’s power, Heinz didn't know how to start the topic anymore.

"Come here", Ronan stretched out his hands and Heinz stepped forward to the direction he picked up Ronan's heartbeat.  
  
He stopped as he reached the control desk and Ronan was standing next to him. The alien's cool fingers held his and he started explaining the Dark Arster’s operation. Ronan's other hand was pointing at the screen and he went on about how the team was divided and where they were heading.  
  
"Sounds like a good plan", Heinz commented and Ronan squeezed his hand lightly.  
  
"Do you have any resources left to go after SHIELD?", Heinz's question took Ronan aback. The blue alien looked at him surprised since he thought Heinz dropped this plan already.  
  
"No, I don't. And I would not go against the council's orders." Ronan replied.  
  
"It's not going against their orders when you still have people searching for other planets as they wished." Heinz said stubbornly. "Send me instead. I'll go after SHIELD. You know it's my life purpose"  
  
Ronan sighed annoyed. He knew that was the reason why Heinz could not drop this task easily.  
  
The alien turned to face Heinz. His hand moved up caressing the inhuman's cheek before resting at the back of his neck. He turned Heinz's head forcing him to face Ronan yet Heinz refused to.  
  
"I will not send you after them alone. You are no match for them working on your own", he persisted.  
  
 Heinz kept his head low avoiding Ronan's look. He could feel the concern in the alien's tone or the way Ronan held his breath waiting for Heinz's reactions. He decided to give another try of negotiation or persuasion, to give his mission a chance. Even though the alien’s objection was in his expectation but still it was hard to deal with.  
  
He was surprised, however, when Ronan turned him so his back met the control desk and Ronan pressed him closer against the desk. His hands traveled down holding his wrists, keeping his hands aside firmly.  
  
"I know you're upset. But please give me more time. In the future, we may go after SHIELD again. Now isn't the right time and my priority is keeping you safe. I wouldn't send you on a suicide mission", Ronan said firmly.  
  
When Heinz said nothing else but kept his look on a certain spot behind Ronan's back. The alien leaned closer and kissed him with caution as he studied the man’s reactions. Heinz tried to control his hands movement and his body though the alien's scent was irresistible at this close distance but he would not touch Ronan, in case the affectionate feelings got in the way of his plan.

But the kiss was gentle and sweet as if the alien silently beg for forgiveness and an agreement from Heinz, a deal not to go after SHIELD, a deal that Heinz wasn't sure if he could agree to.  
  
Then the inhuman was pressed backward further until he felt like he might have pushed the lever of some switch. Before he could alert Ronan, the alarm already went off and the alien's eyes widened in shock. They broke apart immediately as Heinz stepped aside leaving Ronan taking control of the situation again.  
  
"Jeez, we could have launched a missile if we kiss any longer. The control room isn't a place for make out, it seemed", the alien's heartbeat speeded up after the incident as he smiled happily at Heinz.

The inhuman could feel the warmth from that smile and in his imagination, how Ronan's purple eyes twinkled when he was joyful. Must be a pleasant view to enjoy, Heinz thought.  
  
And Heinz smiled back as he felt the panic moment the alien went through within seconds. But their happiness didn't last long as a guard entered informing Ronan that the council was here.

  
"Shit" was Ronan's first response. He took hold of Heinz's hand whose was standing still dumbstruck at why the alien’s heartbeat got even faster and uncontrolled now. Whoever arrived got Ronan nervous. The alien was about to push him to the guard's side and ask them to go back to Hein's room when there were footsteps approaching. And Ronan quickly pulled Heinz's back and pushed him to stand behind.  
  
"Lord Ronan", the new comer greeted and bowed while Ronan glared at him watchful for seconds before greeting back "General".  
  
"What brought you here?", Ronan went straight to the point unhindered, which made the new comer laugh.  
  
"Straight forward as always, just what I love about you", the general replied.  
  
"Two things", the new comer said as he walked back and forth in the room.  
  
"To see the progress of your new exploring mission", he started.  
  
"And to finish the council's previous discussion about your latest mission on Earth", he finished and Heinz could feel the General's eyes gazing at him.  
  
What had Heinz worried more was the increasing heartbeat of Ronan and how obvious he was controlling himself so he didn't unleash his fury at the new comer. 

“My teams are on their ways. I will send the council the report updating on the progress once I hear from them”, Ronan crossed his arms in front of his chest standing in the way between Heinz and General locking Heinz in the corner. 

“Good. The council would be pleased.”, General smiled at Ronan as he clapsed his hands together.

 

“Now, this must be the inhuman you took back from Earth that the council had heard about.”, he stopped walking back and forth but standing still and facing the alien. 

“Yes” was Ronan’s only reply.

“As in our last discussion, the council decided that you went against the orders.”, General started.

“To study more about this race and how to ultilize them. Killing such magical race would bring the Kree more loss than benefits. I talked to the council about this before”, Ronan’s voice growing louder. This was exactly the state of the alien that Heinz fear the most, the dangerous state sending a warning that you should not mess with him. 

“The inhumans were the mistakes the Kree left on Earth. They were never meant to exist. The empire want them gone and that was exactly why you were sent there since the begining!......Lord Ronan”, the general bowed lightly after Ronan shot him a deadly glare.

“Are you saying that I failed the mission the council entrusted to me?”, Ronan asked. His fingers wrapped tightly around the hammer’s handle.

“I’m saying you go against their orders. You have your reasons and the council had looked into it. But this is their final decision. The inhuman race must be vanished...starting with this”, the general pointed his finger at Heinz and instinctively the inhuman switched to his metal form for protection.

 

The two guards entered the room as the general flicked his hands. Heinz moved closer to the corner; his fingers curling into fist as he’s ready to strike.

But before he could make any attack, Ronan swinged his hammer. The power wave swept through the room and slam the guards’ bodies at the wall hard. The general stared in shock at the leader and Heinz could pick up the frantic heartbeat of the general standing opposite to them. 

“No one touch him", Ronan gritted his warning as he held Heinz’s wrist.

The alien’s thumb brushed on his briefly to reassure him then Ronan let go of him and in one stride of walk, he already had the General pinned on the wall. 

“Here’s what you will report to the council”, Ronan warned and the General nodded continuously.

“That I will not erase the inhuman race and the council won’t as well...until I found out a way to gather them all and make them stand on our side. The council will not regret this, I guarantee.”, Ronan’s fist got firmer around the general’s throat and then released him when he finished.

“And call your men to pick up those guards’ corpses”, Ronan called after the General when he ran hurriedly out of the control room. 

 

“Those losers...always fail to see the big picture", Ronan mumbled annoyed until he caught Heinz who was still in his metal form.

“Are you okay?”, Ronan rushed to his side and checked the inhuman. Heinz switched back to the normal form as soon as Ronan touched him. 

“I’m good. Thank you for saving my life”, Heinz said.

“I would never let anyone hurting you”, Ronan put his arm on Heinz’s shoulder and squeezed it. It was the promise he could make and he would keep it no matter what. 

But Heinz brushed it off quickly and headed for the door. “I’ll see you later”, Ronan said but the inhuman already left without looking back at him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely @Raz089 for this wonderful suggestion. I re-wrote some parts to put this idea of Ronan being protective of Heinz in the story. He's got to work more to prove his love, right?
> 
> Hope you like it, Raz089.
> 
> And I liked the idea of kissing on control desk from Kylo x Hux too much, it has to be in.


	18. Moment of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heinz's plan to continue attacking SHIELD is a dead-end. That's also the end of his goal, his ambition. He had nothing to live for now.
> 
> Or does he?

Ronan was alone in the meeting room watching his teams’ progress on the new planets. Nothing abnormal happened. No danger were lurking. This should be an easy mission, Ronan hoped so that he could have his team ready for the inhuman project again. The Dark Arster now was unusually quiet because most of his soldiers were on their mission. Few people stayed behind to take care of the ship operation, cooking, health-care and other miscellaneous tasks.

 He left the meeting room to return to his room when suddenly the alarm went off in the halls. He turned around hissing annoyed at the sound. Which idiot dared to make a mess on his ship, Ronan's anger sparked immediately. He got back to the control room in few strides of walk, the helms of his long purple coat flying behind. Ronan smashed the door opened and turned on the screen. The anger in his purple eyes turned into shock as soon as he picked up the situation of the alarm. Someone had opened one of the spaceship door and threw himself out in the space without any suit to protect himself.  

Ronan narrowed his eyes at the figure floating in space aimlessly. The subject was in human form but the skin was covered in metal. If the panic hadn't shown in Ronan’s eyes when he leaned closer at the screen and turned around to check, it was revealed clearly in his voice as soon as he shouted on the speaker for his men to get his suit ready.  

As his guards got him ready in the suit, Ronan calculated the available time Heinz had out there. It can be longer for Ronan; but because he was strong and he had been traveling in space for a long time. How many seconds left out there for Heinz, he didn't dare to estimate. The alien pushed his guards to the side impatiently and buckled the final locks by himself as he ran down the stairs towards the earlier opened door.  

"Get the tele-transport system ready.", he ordered before slamming on the key number buttons and opened the door.  

He got to Heinz's place in no time and wrapped his hands tightly around the metal body. Heinz's eyes were closed; he had trouble breathing as his body shook violently seeking oxygen desperately while his heart beat were slowing down. Ronan could see his metal skin was slowly transforming back to the normal fragile skin tissues. 

He put the mask he carried along on Heinz's face and switched on the oxygen level. The human shivered visibly followed by multiple coughing as his lungs inhaled as much oxygen as possible. Ronan exhaled relieved as he felt the human's heartbeat coming back. Then a blue ray of light hung over them and soon the two were sucked into the giant spaceship above. 

Ronan rolled Heinz over when they were safe in his ship rather roughly but the human was still unconscious; he probably didn’t mind. The doctors rushed to take the human inside the emergency room immediately as soon as Ronan stood aside. One of the nurses stayed behind and checked Ronan's pulse and heartbeat. Ronan was okay; except for the strange fade blue skin, the panic look in his eyes as he followed the stretcher carrying the human and the trembling hand rubbing over his head constantly. 

"Will he be alright?" Ronan tried to mask his tone.

The nurse peeked up at him in fear; but the alien then dismissed the answer and left.

 

o0o 

Heinz woke up lost in his reality. He had no idea where he was, what happened and why his head was aching like hell. He took in breaths rather hurriedly as he had never felt the air to be so precious. Heinz frowned because for some reason, it hurt just to breath now. He startled when he recognized another heart beat in the room at the end of his bed. 

"Who is that?", he asked anxiously. What's worse than waking up and being at loss of your reality was realizing someone was near and you could not tell. 

"Your senses used to be so much better", Ronan spoke quietly. His hand tossed and turned in palm the wooden map he found in Heinz's room days ago.

"Why am I here?", Heinz rubbed his temples tiredly.

"Where else would you expect to be? In hell? Under the ground? There was no ground here on this ship so I will have to let your corpse rot in the galaxy.", the alien's tone was harsh and unsympathetic. Heinz immediately remembered what the situation was.

"How am I still here?", he asked hesitatingly as he predicted this question would drive Ronan mad. 

"You are such an idiot", Ronan lowered his tone. No mocking or tease, just high level of constraint. The wooden piece hit him right in the head as Heinz didn't see it coming. Usually he could have avoided it. 

With that Ronan left the room without any more words. Heinz fell back at the bed exhausted. He wanted to die and now he was still here. His life purpose was gone since the SHIELD attack mission was canceled and Ronan refused his suggestion. Heinz had nothing to live for now or so he thought. Until Heinz was out there in space powerless and floating aimlessly, in his last minute, an unexpected scene appeared in his mind. Then he freaked out because may be his decision was wrong; he had more things to look forward to but this was now just too late. He struggled for few more seconds until giving up to his fate and the wrong choices he made. 

"How are you doing?", the nurse's friendly voice raised as she entered the room pulling him back to the reality. 

"My head aches", he replied with his eyes closed. “My chest too”, he touched his chest and checked himself.

"Ah it would be like that for a while. The headache was because your brain suffered from lack of oxygen for a fair amount of time. Lucky he got to you before any serious brain damages occurred." the nurse explained.

"What happened? Who is the ‘he’ you’re talking about?" Heinz was confused. Everything happened after him passing out was dark in his memory. 

"You don't remember?", the nurse asked and Heinz could feel her eyes on him observing. He slowly shook his head.

"Lord Ronan managed to get to you in the closet possible time with his special spacesuit. When he got there, your skin already slowly transformed to its normal tissue. You could have died if he was any seconds later.", the nurse explained.

 

"Or it was his original plans all along. Because what else would a person throw himself out in the space with no suit for protection.", Ronan was in the room again. His mocking tone got Heinz a bit uncomfortable. 

"Leave us", the alien announced simply and the nurse got out in a blink of an eye.

"I'm sorry I ruined your plans. Next time leave me a note and all your wishes shall be fulfilled.", Ronan sounded bitter as he sat down in the couch at a corner. 

"Ronan please, I didn't mean to.", Heinz spoke hesitating. 

"Mean what? Kill yourself? Why not? You studied my ship's structure; you carved it down into the wood for keeping. And you waited for the right moment to proceed your perfect plans. Don't tell me that wasn't your original plan and I know damn well why.", Ronan was undoubtedly angry. His voice grew louder after every sentences and Heinz felt smaller in front of a monster he feared the alien growing to become.

Ronan stepped up from his chair and his outburst wasn't decreasing. He walked back and forth in the room; the fire of his anger seemed to emit heating up the atmosphere surrounding the human. Heinz pulled the blanket closer to cover himself and stayed quiet as the best solution.

"I've done everything for you. And you threw away all when you couldn't help your dead Hydra anymore. Is that truly your sole life purpose Heinz? Has anything I did made any impact on you? How could you cast me out so easily? How could you not care about me as you did with your old teammates? They would abandon you or hurt you after the transformation. I'm the one saving you. How could you not be with me?"

And with that question, Ronan was next to Heinz's bed side. The human felt a familiar pressure around his throat. There would come a day he would talk to Ronan about his habit of strangling people, Heinz decided. 

 

"Am I that worst of a monster? Do you fear being with me that much", there was a bit of sadness and disappointment in the alien's question. Heinz could still feel it despite the fact Ronan was choking the air out of him slowly. The realization clutched at Heinz's heart too. He messed up so badly this time.

"Ronan listen, I didn't want to kill myself", Heinz managed to choke out his answer.

"You did not?", Ronan stepped back confused and released his hand on the human's fragile form. "Then why would you go out there. It would kill you for sure; everyone knows that basic logic."

"Yes I planned to", he started speaking. Heinz could feel Ronan's eyes narrowing at his first choice of words. 

"But then I changed my mind", he said hurriedly as if to avoid being strangled again.

"What changed your mind?" Ronan mumbled quietly as he sat down on Heinz's bed again.

"You see, I have always thought Hydra's ideal was my purpose. I still have now. But wait -", he raised his hand to stop the alien's sudden interrupting comment Heinz felt to be coming.

"Here on Earth it is rumored that your last thoughts before you die are the things you love most in your life. Basically what you're living for. And in my last moments, I saw my achievements at Hydra; I made my dad proud; I made some good friends", he smiled briefly as he could hear Ronan sighed in defeat. 

"But I also saw you there in my last minutes; your encouraging words told me to be strong; our kisses after you wrestled me till exhaustion; the first time we danced in your room; when you - ", Heinz had more to tell but stopped when he felt the cool large fingers entwining with his and a hand caressing his arm.

"I had another living purpose now, Ronan. I don't know since when and how but I started looking forward to meeting you; to spending time with you. And even when I found out you only wanted to use me - ", Ronan hissed disapprovingly at the word. 

"I still can't help my longing for you; hoping that someday you will see me more than just a weapon, that we can be together without any other ill intentions for the other, only the desire of our love and lust", he spoke boldly. The heat rose on his cheeks but was cooled down as soon as a blue palm landed on that 

"I have never meant to use you. I don’t want you to get hurt even if it meant going against the council’s idea. I don't want to put you in danger, especially not after this incident." Ronan leaned closer and kissed Heinz's hand in his palm.

"I've been through many terrible moments before. I've fought in the greatest wars, watched my people and my friends died in horror. But the pain when seeing you out there in space helpless and desperate had no parallel. I don't want to go through that anymore so Heinz please don't. Promise me.", his hand tightened around the human's until Heinz whimpered. 

Ronan immediately let loose a bit and apologized. But his eyes didn't leave the inhuman for once. Ronan had never felt such a terrible need to let his thoughts out like this. He learnt the last time that keeping his plans to himself only made the situation worse; the human couldn't see through him nor believe in him. So this time he would change; he would try showing his heart and mind for Heinz to understand; and hopefully with this, Ronan could keep the human besides him.

 

"What is that thing you say about lust and love?", Ronan looked at the human curiously.

Heinz shifted rather uncomfortably under Ronan's gaze. He bit his lips considering but Ronan's fingers were on his chin pulling his lips apart from the teeth. Then the alien closed the distance and pressed their lips together; gently and appreciatively as Heinz welcomed it with all his heart. He missed this; the alien's taste and scent; the feelings of their tongues dangling in an addictive rhythm he soon lost himself in.

Ronan's hand kept Heinz's head in place when the human's hand rested on Ronan's cheeks moving down to his neck and chest. He unzipped the alien's jacket to reveal smooth cold blue skin. His hands went further, fingers spread on Ronan's chest pressing and touching the muscular broad muscles. The jacket was pulled off as Heinz took time to appreciate Ronan's body from the muscles and abs to the cold hard nipples. The touches were strange yet enjoyable as Ronan shivered wherever the human’s warm hand reached.

"Wait, you're still recovering", Ronan broke their kisses and pulled apart. His eyes glued mesmerized at a flushed Heinz with messy hair, swollen red lips, pink cheeks and shades of dreamy state in the usual blank eyes. 

"It's okay. I'm still good", Heinz spoke rather hurriedly. It'd been a long time since he felt so overwhelmed with needs and emotions; the every cells in his body begged for more and the desire to find out what's more hidden under the alien's leather clothes had never burnt so hot in him. 

"No, no, you've to rest." Ronan's worried tone made Heinz chuckle. 

"Besides, I have many things to prepare for you if we take things further", Heinz startled as Ronan's palm was on his hardened cock and the mischief was obvious in his tone.

"What things?" he breathed in hard as Ronan squeezed his thighs slightly.

"A bit of Kree rituals", he whispered to Heinz's ears and pecked another kiss at the human's red lips before standing up.

"Now rest. I will return to you soon." Ronan smiled as he caressed the human's cheek. Heinz nodded in a strange obedient state that Ronan rarely saw before. He smirked at the human's dreamy face and then left checking the mission’s report message.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh *BAM* finally, my babies are together at last!! *my heart*!!
> 
> So what do you guys think about this? Pleaseeee let me know :3
> 
> I admit for the part 'Ronan-came-to-the-rescue', I only had the scene of GOTG between Star-lord and Gamora in my head. So cannot turn it in any different way either. 
> 
> The 'smoochy-touchy' scene was suddenly just there!! I had to write it for Heinz!! I apologized if it wasn't very smooth and good. For me, it was a sudden jump in their relationship too. But about time!!
> 
> Hope to come back soon with something interesting for Kree rituals to please Heinz.

**Author's Note:**

> This is still an idea-in-progress. So comments are always much appreciated. So are kudoes. I hope you guys like it.


End file.
